A New Life
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline. NaruxFemHaku Slight Xover with Summon nights
1. Farewell Naruto

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 1

"Where is the demon?"

"It must be killed before it kills us all!"

The third hokage then walked out from the tower as he stood in front of all the villagers. He was worried they might try something on the 4th's legacy as he swore he would protect it the best he could as he still was hokage.

"Silence villagers! Naruto is to be unharmed and to live in Konoha!"

"When were you ever in charge? You may be the leader of the village, but you also need the acceptance of the council as well. If all of the council and us villagers disagree with what you are doing, then we can nullify what you said and take you out of the hokage position," A man part of the council stepped up. lets just call him bob 

'Damn…how am I going to help Naruto. If I sign out of the hokage chair without a proper placement Konoha will not last long. There hasn't been anyone sufficient enough to take my place as well.' Sarutobi thought

"Fellow villagers, if you truly want me to leave the Hokage chair, you could have done it anytime you wanted to. But if you do, do you have a shinobi that can take my place as I retire?"

"…Damn…We could always get the sennins to become our leader."

"Yes, you could, but will they agree to it and become the newest hokage? Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Sarutobi said as he moved to the side as two of his apprentices took place there.

"I am Jiraiya, the toad sannin. I will not become the newest hokage, why? I ask you villagers if you really want some of the greatest novels ever to stop publishing." Jiraiya said.

The villagers were nodding in an understanding way as they too were fans of his newest series called itcha itcha paradise.

"Ok, you rest your case, Tsunade will then take Sarutobi's place as the newest hokage!"

All of the villagers starting cheering after hearing that they had a new hokage as the demon also were going to be destroyed. Tsunade however was twitching as they just decided on something without her own consent.

"Who the hell said I was even going to become Hokage? I have my own problems to deal with! I gave up any dreams dealing with becoming a hokage a long time ago when they died… I'm leaving now! Shizune hurry up and come on." Tsunade said.

"Fine then…Orochimaru will now be the hokage by default…where is Orochimaru anyway?" Bob said.

"Did you not know, after we had elected the 4th to become our hokage, Orochimaru had abandoned us in anger as he did not become the hokage." Sarutobi said.

"Fine, in this special case we will allow the boy to live, but we will not allow him to live in the village. We still need a leader to help us and there isn't anyone sufficient enough to maintain our status as one of the most powerful country."

"Agreed, even though he may not live in this village he will still be able to survive. I will place him at the border of flame country nearest of wave country to improve his odds of surviving." Sarutobi said.

"If he isn't gone by tomorrow, then we can go on with the death penalty, but you cannot retire until a new hokage is chosen." Bob said.

"Fine, I shall take him now and leave in a hurry." Sarutobi said as he went inside to get Naruto. 'He at least will survive. But if he comes back, he may be an enemy instead of a ally… the villagers deserve this if he comes as an enemy. They may be the cause of their own doom sometime.'

He then grabbed Naruto who was in a crib as he ran out of Konoha to move Naruto. He knew that a Hokage was not supposed to do something like this, but he couldn't trust anyone else with him. As the saying went in his head, if you want something done, do it yourself.

After a couple hours of traveling with no bandits or thieves getting in the way, Sarutobi had gotten to the border of fire country quite quickly as he then needed to decide how to move on from then. As a hokage, he was not allowed passage through countries he was not allied with. In fact, wave country was one of the only ones that were in the neutral, he then wrote a note on the crib as he put Naruto on the river close by in hopes that someone would pick it up like in stories.

"Now, his path now belongs to fate, I hope he survives and lives to see another day." Sarutobi said as he ran back to Konoha to continue his work there.

Author notes : I'm not to good at writing long beginnings. I'm better at writing longer later on. My computers still buggy so don't count on updates in my other stories. I'm using a new computer for my new stories. Convenient huh?


	2. Jack and Jill

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 2

"I'm going out today to get us some water!"

"Don't be back too long, it could get dangerous with all of the people hunting for ones with bloodlines, ones with bloodlines can be quite ruthless too you know so be careful!" Let's call him Jack 

'Little does he know I have my own…' lets call her Jill "Don't worry, Just make sure you tend to our little gir…boys needs alright? Make sure to feed him every two hours and he gets his daily sleep of about 3 hours!"

"Yes, yes…I know. There is no need to tell me, I had to take care of him too as you were gone doing your own things so you won't have to worry."

"Thank you, see you later." Jill said as she left to the nearest river. 'As long as he doesn't find out, everything will be fine…'

"Times like these, I never know what's going through her mind," Jack said as she walked away disappearing into the mist. He then went back to the task on hand which was taking care of their kid.

Jill knowing that everyone else was gone from her view decided she could use he blood limit. There weren't any shinobi nearby as it was a peaceful village and ninjas were only genin as they did the work they were hired for.

She then created an ice mirror by condensing some of the mist around her into what looked like a board and started to ride it to the river. It was some of the things she was never allowed to do anymore which made her life truly enjoyable, like being a kid with no worries.

"Sometimes, things just feel like the world is going to make a dive for it and ruin my life…" Jill said as she rode on with her frozen board. "Guess routines never die…time to fill my pails with…Don't tell me I forgot them again!"

She then started to run back to the house, but before she made a break for it she heard a shrill crying noise coming. Jill turned her head a little and saw one of the most adorable things she ever saw, it was a baby in a crib going down a river crying with a note on it.

She quickly grabbed the crib and started to read the note, there was always a part of her that wanted something like this to happen. It was as if a fairy tale was happening currently like in the books, receiving a baby from a river.

_Dear friend,_

_I am grateful that you have picked up this baby from the river I have placed it on. He was going to be killed for something he had no control of in the first place. Please, if you have it in your heart to take care of this baby as I cannot without dire consequences. His name is Naruto, I do not give his last name for it may cause trouble in the near future, so if he is found, do take good care of him. Thank you._

Jill then let out a small tear as a baby was being mistreated, she wanted to take him home to make sure he never felt hated again. Even though her actual reason was because the baby was so cute and she wanted her own kid to play with someone.

She then started to walk back with Naruto in her arms, he had seemed to stop crying when she had put her arms around him. She smiled as he stopped crying and continued her way back home.

"Jack! I'm home and look who else I brought with me." Jill said.

"Another child? I don't think we should be taking a child who isn't ours Jill, are we even ready to support the two of them?" Jack said.

"Don't worry, we will find a way somehow. I can't just abandon a defenseless child you know, it's not right!"

"That's why I fell in love with you…why don't I get the pails of water this time? You seem to be enjoying the company of the babies currently. Don't worry about it." Jack said as he grabbed the two pails and started his walk towards the river.

"Naruto, meet Haku. Haku, meet Naruto. I hope you two are going to be the best of friends. We're going to have a lot of fun together when you're older." Jill said as she was playing with both babies before Naruto's stomach grumbled, before long Haku's stomach had started grumbling as well.

Now both kids were crying as they were hungry, Jill then walked to the kitchen as she got some food for the both of them.

Twenty minutes later Jack had returned with water for all of his family with a large smile posted on his face seeing Jill playing with their two kids. He took great pleasure in seeing his family happy.

"Hi Jack, isn't it so cute to see the two of them playing together. They seem like they were the best of friends in a couple minutes, they may not be able to walk but they like to respond to each other with noises." Jill said.

"You sure it's not sibling rivalry for your attention?" Jack chuckled a little by how Naruto and Haku kept making noises.

"You flatter me Jack, it's getting pretty late, why don't you tuck them in to sleep, their looking a little sleepy right now." Jill said. "I'll make dinner for us while were at it."

"They look pretty energetic to me though." Jack said, "How could you tell if they were sleepy or not?"

Suddenly when he said this Jill's eyes suddenly had a flash in all knowing. "heehee… Motherly Instinct!"

Jill then raised her fist into the air with one foot on the table, all her surroundings then started to get dark shadings along with her as she set her dramatic pose. Jack however in the background may have gotten his answer but with a large sweat drop that came with it.

The babies giggled a little before yawning and started to doze off. Jill then left to the kitchen to start the fire for their dinner as Jack went and put Haku and Naruto into their beds. Jack decided on short notice that Naruto could sleep with Haku for the time being until they could make a bed for him as well.

Jack then went back down to the floor as he approached the kitchen following the smell of the food that was being cooked. He also saw Jill's puzzled face as she was thinking when cooking.

"Jill, what are you thinking about currently?" Jack asked.

"I've always wondered, why do you fear bloodlines so much Jack?"

"You should know! They are the cause of all our strife and the reason we are always at war! Villages seek them because of their advantages over ordinary ninjas! Wait…why are you asking this Jill…?" Jack asked.

"No reason really…" Jill said. 'He's going to ask again I know it, I have to think of an excuse quickly…wait that's it!'

"No really Jill, please tell me so you won't worry yourself to death." Jack said.

"I'm worried about the kid I had just picked up, it said that he was abandoned because of something he could not control." Jill said.

"He might have a bloodline…" Jack said fearfully going into a panic.

"No, he can't have a bloodline, it must have been because of his family, they must have not been a great family! That was why it never told what his last name was! Here I'll show you the note to prove it!" Jill said in fear for Naruto.

Jack grabbed the note quickly and read it so he could know what exactly she had meant. He wasn't really in the mood for jokes as he never was friendly with those who had a bloodline. He then gave a heavy breath in relief as he trusted what Jill had said.

"Thank god…the chances of him having a bloodline are slim, there is nothing about it but it's showing more about what a bad family he had…" Jack said.

"Yes…Thank god…" Jill said. 'I wonder if he will accept me as well…and Haku too if he inherited my bloodline…'

Author notes : A hated bloodline, Either Kimimaro or Haku's family…I think I like Haku more hehe XD. I know that Jack and Jill are pretty bad names as well but when you think about the names it's pretty funny how it turned out. I was thinking of the nursery rhyme of Jack and Jill. They went up a hill to fetch a pail of water, and they did in this fic as well haha.

I also hope I can pull this fanfic along much better then the other ones I have written before. I also cannot write much right now hehe, until I get back into the writing can I start my longer chapters. Little at a time I'll start writing more again.


	3. Our kids grow up so fasttruth be told

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 3

Days pass quickly as the Naruto and Haku grew older. Each day for Jack and Jill brought happiness as time sped by. They experience happy and sad days together with their children, no day which is out of the ordinary.

"Jack…Jack! Come over here, Naruto's starting to crawl! He's starting to crawl!" Jill exclaimed in joyfulness.

"That's our son all right, adopted but still our son." Jack said.

"Look at that, he's going to Haku…that is so cute!"

"Your right, this is a special day, let's record this day as Naruto's first day to crawl. Let's do the same thing with Haku when it's her turn as well."

"Parenthood is so special, I'm glad I was able to spend it with you."

"Me too Jill, me too…" Jack said as they continued to watch Naruto and Haku play around.

"Hey…Jack, is that what I think he's doing?"

"Yeah I think it is…this is the first time I've seen a kid do that!"

"Of course…this is the first time we've even had kids…unless you cheated on me!" Jill said acting a little hurt.

"I wouldn't, I wouldn't! You were my first love and I will never leave your side." Jack said panicking a little.

'I hope you stay true to your words' Jill thought. "Hey, look! Haku's starting to get use to crawling as well with Naruto's help! These days are just so exciting!"

Naruto leading Haku was now moving towards the unknown of the household…namely the kitchen.

"Jill! Their moving to the kitchen, help me get them out before they crawl into oven or something!" Jack said.

"Oven? Hurry up, I don't want my babies to become fried food." Jill said.

They then ran towards the kids as they then started into the kitchen…Jill already had gotten Haku and Jack got Naruto in the nick of time before he fell into the cabinet.

Their kitchen was different then other ones. The ovens were on the floor as cabinets were totally open as most things were not too much elevated from the floor. Money was limited around their area as most things they had to make on their own.

Naruto and Haku fell asleep soon after getting caught by Jack and Jill. They soundly slept as Jack and Jill watched from afar being as best of parents as they could be. By this day Naruto also had a makeshift bed as well in Haku's room.

Days were going just swell for the two of them as parenthood was perfect, joyful for every time they started to walk together. Being near age with each other they tended to start the same things together like walking and crawling. Most of the time if you found one of them the other was most likely following closely behind, much like sibling protection. They just never knew who was older so they protected each other at the same time.

All until that faithful age of 4 was everything going just well, it was when Haku accidentally activated his blood limit… Nothing was right, Haku was with Naruto as he was bored and created a stick to play with as they were walking unconsciously.

"Haku …you know where you get needle from?" Naruto said

"Me don't know, you want to play with cold stick too?" Haku said as he walked a little closer to Naruto to give him a stick of ice.

"Sure! Looks fun to play with." Naruto took the stick from Haku's hand as he fiddled with one as well while they were walking through the house.

Jack was off getting a pail of water as Jill was still in the kitchen preparing food for dinner. They allowed Naruto and Haku to only wander around the house but not outside as long as they were always with each other.

"Haku …can you create other neat things with ice?" Naruto asked.

"Me don't know, I can try though…" Haku said as he tried concentrating on his palm as water seemed to form around it. "Awwww…guess not."

"Oh well, at least you can create those things, I can't do those cool things freezing no matter how hard I try."

"Haku…Naruto…Dinner is ready!" Jill shouted out so they could hear and start heading towards the table to eat.

"Should we tell mommy?" Naruto asked.

"Naaah…Let's keep this as our little secret then we can surprise mommy with our accomplishments!" Haku said as the ice he created then melted and turned into vapor after a little while.

"Yeah!"

"Hey boys, hurry up or the foods going to turn cold!" Jill yelled again.

"Food, her cooking is always good." Jack said as he walked in from the door with some buckets of water before placing it down onto the floor. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Jack then started to run a little as Naruto and Haku were running as fast as they could yelling things like how someone had a head start of another. They then started their dinner and continued to live on to another day.

A year had passed from then when they were finally 5 years old, Jack finally gave up from most of Jill's antics to tell Haku that she was a girl, but not without any deal as well. They made a deal with each other that Haku was going to act like a boy until she was finally able to protect herself. They left Naruto out of their conversation because of his large mouth of talking with others. After much convincing to Haku did she also agree not to tell Naruto as well.

"Naruto…I believe now's a good time to finally tell mommy about my cool ability!" Haku said to Naruto.

"Really? How do you think she's going to react? Our English has gotten better as well." Naruto said.

"Here's the plan…" Haku said as she moved her mouth to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Wait…what about daddy?" Naruto said.

"We'll do it to him as well right after Mom!" Haku said.

"Yosh!" Naruto said as he leaned his head in to listen to the plan.

Later on when it was nearing the night when plans were going into action…It was Jill's turn to tuck them into bed. As she crept up to the door, the door knob then was twisting. When it finally opened had water come falling down onto Jill! Jill already sensed there was water there but took a direct blow for the fun of it.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Haku said as they slapped hands.

"Where did that water come from?" Jill asked.

"I made it, I don't know how but I did!" Haku said happily.

This struck a cord in Jill's head as she heard that her own daughter. Haku had inherited the bloodline of which she had never wanted her to gain. One that she had cursed from the very beginning and hoped it would never happen.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming as Jack was going to walk in…what she did not expect was for him to be holding a knife in his hand. He had obviously been listening to the conversation as he was waiting for his wife to tuck them into bed. What he did find out made him become paranoid as well.

"B-b-bloodline…why didn't you t-tell me this…" Jack said obviously going insane from all the fear from the sight of a bloodline.

"It is because I knew this was going to happen." Jill said.

"LIES!" Jack said as he ran toward Jill with a knife ready to stab her in the chest. Jill knew she could dodge but could not bring the heart to really do it. She closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom…blood splattered across her face as she knew she was going to die.

'Why does it not hurt to die?' Jill asked before truly opening her eyes and she just was blown away with rage. Naruto blocked the blow with his body somehow on time… 'how did he…NO!'

flashback—

"Daddies really going to hurt mommy!" Naruto said to Haku

"No! We can't let Mommy die." Haku said as she was starting to cry.

"Boys like us don't cry! Haku, swing me so I can move fast enough to block daddy…" Naruto said.

"If you can save mommy…" Haku as she grabbed Naruto and whipped him in their direction. She also froze the floor so Naruto could move fast enough. He was going to make it! She then stopped moving realizing what Naruto was thinking exactly when Naruto's body blocked the knife that Jack was carrying then she broke down and started crying again, this time for Naruto.

end flashback—

"Get a hold of yourself now!" Jill walked up to him and slapped his face so hard he slammed to the wall, she still did not have enough heart to truly kill one she had loved.

Jack then stood up rubbing his cheek as if waking up from a bad dream. "Thanks…I needed that."

"You did need it…but YOU KILLED OUR SON!" Jill yelled at him pointing to Naruto.

Jack then froze as he looked at Naruto, then at Haku who was crying quite hard. His only thought now was 'what have I done…'

Jack looked broken now as well as he stood there, he knew he overreacted for bloodlines…but he had actually killed someone. His own kid for a matter of fact, one he and Jill worked so very hard together just to raise.

Naruto then twitched a little before he started to get up from the ground badly cut and bleeding. Haku stopped crying immediately when he rose and ran to hug him. Jill looked relieved but worried as how Naruto healed quickly from that deep cut. Jack then started to approach Naruto, but Naruto flinched and backed away from him as he walked forward. Jack then stopped and started to cry in anger at himself and cursed at the foolish act he had just done.

"Jack…I don't think we should be with each other anymore for a long time…"

"But…I…please don't…Ok…" Jack said unable to get his words strait. "But tell me of your plans before you go…"

"I see you regained your sanity again…that's good. I'm planning on training Naruto and Haku, as you know, I am a jounin level ninja… I am hoping that they will be able to protect themselves later on from others that cannot stand reason or is plagued by anger. Naruto already fears you from your actions so the best plan is to leave." Jill said.

"…Then at least tell me where you are going then."

"I am going to the little island far off of wave country where they are still prospering. I hear it is quite peaceful there so I believe it would be the perfect place to raise them without any prejudice."

"When are you coming back?"

"Anything might happen out there, but I hope to have gotten back in more then 7 years where our kids can live on their own and look after each other."

"Alright…I know I won't be able to change your mind so I guess the only thing I can say now is to bid you good luck…Farewell." Jack said as he stepped aside for them to go through the door.

"Thank you for understanding Jack…and I will always love you…" Jill said before she picked up a quivering Naruto with Haku attached to him and started running as fast as she could away from her home.

Author notes : Where the heck did you get Naruto getting a hated bloodline from? Lol, I meant as in from which group I'm going to have Naruto live with hehe. You know…Potential is an awfully large word, used so often in many stories. I believe it is just a word as everything has potential in the starting ages, but I give thanks to the comment. Makes me really have to think of how I was going to further go on with the story…

I'm not sure if this story will evolve into a NaruHaku, Maybe it might…maybe. Will they meet up with konoha? They will meet up but I still haven't decided whether they should go there or not. I'd kind of like a new setting once in a while as well.

If anyone was wondering how the kids weren't surprised at all after the ice forming and that such, Kids usually learn and adapt much faster from ages 1-5. It is said it is because brain cells are still being created that it is so. Curiosity also plays a part in it so they aren't as surprised as one would be when they are older. It's kind of like how a baby wouldn't really react sacredly if you hold something dangerous in its face.

And I give thanks to Samurai Demon-God Sekikage as well, put a lot of thinking into my mind onto how to move on with the story. Let's see how well I can do this story and if I can prevent this from going crappy hehe. These kids are still young, I'm might put in an analysis of them maybe when I get to the point where their older.

Ah yes and one more thing, I'm going to take a little longer to update as well saying that I would like this to turn out better then some of my others. A co-writer might be nice as well but for now I'm going to write this on my own. Another thing I want to say is that I'm probably not going to write on weekends as I have no access to it then. So I will update when I can and when the computer is available. Stupid broken down computer…

Sorry that it took so long to update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…


	4. leaving the pastto a peaceful life?

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 4

The night was glistening as Jill ran across the night with the two children within her hands. Sweat was pouring out of her body as her body was already being pushed to the limit having to carry Naruto and Haku at the same time as running.

An hour passed as to when she had left her home to escape to a place where they could live and have a place where they could live like a family without any problems and in peace.

The chances for this fact though was close of two percent being within a continent of multiple conflicts and always having the help of ninjas which in the end conflict and fight amongst each other as well.

Power was a funny thing, it is used to protect and in the end, also corrupts it's user as well with the feeling they cannot lose until one triumphs over them. When that very thing happens, their already dead before they can even continue to gloat about being strong. If there is ever a time where one is shown to be the most powerful ninja there ever was, it would put the world in a state of chaos.

A person who is unstoppable would automatically state that person as an unstable person in the mind of others. They may be happy that he is on their side, but the mind of the person if he ever wants to change sides, will strike fear in their eyes as they cannot do anything against his decision.

That is where the world of balance comes in as demons came into place, from one through nine tails, become the enemy of all ninjas besides each other. But, even through this disaster, caused even more power greed to become the strongest and attempted to seal these powerful demons within separate children of different villages. And to this very saying, the day every demon is put together will signify the destruction of the world

Anyway, after finishing this obnoxiously long (for me) prologue, Jill finally started to slow down to a stop due to exhaustion before she set Naruto and Haku down by a tree to sleep. After setting up alarm traps besides small simple traps triggered by clear ropes made of flexible ice. The only way for the ice to be flexible enough was that it was at a high degree almost water was solid enough to be able to keep its form with the help of a charka binding made possible with her blood limit.

"…**wake up kid"**

Naruto groggily arose from his placement as he stood up in a slouched posture. He looked around questionably to see what was around his. His first instinct in a questionable place without his parents or Haku with him was to cry.

No matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't cry, tears instinctively started to gather up a little upon the edges of his eyes as he walked a little further to the large poles with bright yellow eyes piercing through his soul as he looked past.

"**You awakened me from my slumber by a stupid problem of your own. How are you going to compensate for it you little shit"**

"W-wh-who are you…please go away…where's my family, where's Haku!"

"**God damn, I have to be stuck in a little kid's body who can't even comprehend what the hell I'm trying to notify him of. GOD DAMNIT, JUST WAKE UP, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR INNOCENT CRAP, we'll talk again when your worthy of even looking at me." **

Suddenly a wave of charka pierced out of the polls as a claw struck through Naruto's body as he lost consciousness yet again. The darkness that reigned within his mind was pierced with the light as it continued to glisten throughout as vision appeared to his eyes to look around.

The first thing he was his mom and his "brother" Haku next to him, he quickly hurried and cuddled next to his mom as tears started to stain her clothing. Jill's eyes opened slowly to notice the wet spot that seemed to grow within her clothing as she smiled slightly looking at Naruto next to her. She slowly moved her hand as she ruffled his head as it tilted a little to look at her face.

Once seeing she was still there, he smashed into here with a bear hug causing quite a bit of noise and making his mom make a sudden accident of letting out a few of her traps made from metal utensils that she had grabbed from her house for some protection.

The noise was loud enough to cause a stir within Haku's sleeping form as she started to sniffle and start crying due to memory relapse from the day they left.

Jill quickly picked up Naruto as she went to comfort the crying Haku. Haku slowly calmed down as Jill patted her on the back saying that it was ok and nothing was going to happen to her or Naruto.

"Now you two, after your done crying, we need to speak of what is going to happen to us now. Even though you two are young, you are old enough to understand what is to come our way. Dry your tears as in order to go on, we must be strong, for all of us and for ourselves. You two understand what I have just said?"

Haku and Naruto raised their hands to slowly wipe away the tears that were in their eyes until all was left was red and watery eyes as they nodded up and down slowly. Jill looked at both of them seriously before going on.

"We must now go to a new country after being sent out of our home. I know it's hard to take in, but we must be able to continue and live. Therefore, I also will have to train you in order for one day when I may not be able to support you. I wish I could live forever, but you must come to know that I cannot always be there. Understand?"

Naruto and Haku painstakingly nodded again as she kept spilling out word after word which hurt their hearts. They knew they had to train and live at a far off place, but it hurt them too much to bear that their mom would not stay with them forever.

Jill knew this would hurt them dearly, but they had to know it now or else nothing would work out. It may have been too much to have said she would not be there for them forever, but they had to know the truth no matter how unprepared their heart was for it.

"Now that I'm done, we must head off and part to a village we can stay at for a long time being. We will find a place to stay before I start your training." Jill quietly added another phrase, 'And at night, I may be able to find a stable job without causing uproar with my bloodline.'

After a few more days of traveling, the three of them had finally been able to come across a small town which seemed to be bordering the ocean. It's main way of transport and trade was to be from the sea and was probably it's only way of living being within a peninsula.

"Haku, Naruto, I do believe that this village is where we will now be living for good part of our lives. May our paths stay strong and to endure every pain that is to come and overcome." Jill said as all three of them clasped their hands together praying for good luck, fortune, and prosperity.

"Haku, remember, were boys, so we have to support mom! So lets both work hard for mom!" Naruto stared directly into Haku's eyes as she looked back with a not so reassuring stare back.

"Yes…were, both boys…"

"Alright you two, lets go in and start the new life that is to come of us."

They walked in and looked around for any place that they may be able to live for a temporary moment before being able to settle down completely. After walking throughout half of peninsula, it showed by every shop that the area was quite poor, but they lasted by their trade of fish and the present natural hot springs. Before long, a hotel struck their attention as Jill figured it would most likely be one of the only ones there as they entered.

Jill told Naruto and Haku to stay behind her until she was done talking and for them to stay still and not to do too much. "Excuse me, but I would like for a single room for three please?"

"Are those two behind you the ones who you shall be staying with?"

"Yes, these are the two children I will be staying with."

"May I know how long you are to be staying for so I may give you the cost of staying?"

"Maybe around a year, until we are able to settle and get a house of our own."

"I see, so I assume you are travelers searching for a job? May I find what you can do so I can help you find out where you can help at? It is what I do when there are fellow people who wish to live in our humble town."

"My name is Jill, and I am ninja willing to accept jobs for a price."

At that very saying, the man's eyes suddenly widened as looked at her with such happiness and joy. Jill was quite frightened by the sudden change by what had happened, but hopefully she thought it might be for their benefit.

"A ninja? We've been waiting for an answer from one of the large ninja village to aid us, but we are fortunate that one such as you is to come at such a moment. I will allow you to stay at our hotel free of charge if you are to solve our circumstance. Genin would have been fine, but they haven't sent anyone since."

"Really? I will surely do it then, what is the mission?"

"I'm sorry to say, but at this hotel there have been recent blood stains that go across the floor each night near the rooms you will be staying at. I cannot say for sure there is actually a murderer there because no one has actually been killed, but I wish for you to solve this mystery once and for all. This surprise had caught many of my customers and they had instantly left this hotel for another one farther away. If you could figure out why the blood is there and get an explanation from the person who is doing this, I would be entirely grateful and in your debt."

Jill thought about this for a little, seeing how it might also put her kids in danger. She was just about to decline it being that Naruto and Haku may not be ready for that type of thing yet, but she was interrupted for she could do anything.

"Mommy, we'll do it!" Naruto and Haku simultaneously said it with a look of determination that they weren't going to back down.

Jill looked at them before sighing seeing that once they had that look, they weren't going to take back what they said. She then nodded and took the keys from the manager.

They then went quickly not looking down to spot the trail of blood that was on the floor. At the room 301, they entered to see a king sized bed, and their very own shower with an electronic toilet with lots of buttons.

Due to weariness, Naruto and Haku both feel asleep on the bed as Jill quietly sealed the door shut and put in a sound-proof jutsu as well. She then quietly fell asleep.

Outside at the hallway however, steps were being made as it walked pass the sleeping crew of 301.

Author Notes: Well, I haven't updated this story in a while. In case some of you are wondering, this IS rated T ;;. Oh yea, I also wanted to explain why I have been working on so many different stories and taking a really long time. Lets see…New computer, memory gone, have to rewrite stories, other computers have continuation of some other stories. Yea…I have two computers that I use to write fanfiction and it's a mess. One is my Tos crossover and this one. Don't expect new chapters too fast though, as u can see, I'm on the SLOW side…very slow indeed. Remember people, the way I write is to fool people into thinking things that really aren't how it is, and that sometimes things just might be how it shows. Something I love doing .


	5. the truth of the hotel

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 4

Morning rose as the sun shine out from the window. Jill's eyes opened quickly as she got up from bed and changed before either Naruto or Haku had woken up. She had decided that she was going to leave a good strong seal on the door and go investigate the area in order to finish her newly accepted mission as fast as possible. She wrote a quick note and left it on the table where both Naruto and Haku would be able to see for sure to know exactly what she was doing just in case.

She left the drapes closed as she unsealed the door walking out and then resealing it with an even more powerful seal. Thinking that she shouldn't be out too long in case Haku or Naruto woke up a little later, she started observing her surroundings.

Jill came across the exact blood stains that the owner had talked about when she had first received the missions. It then came odd to her as she thought about it carefully. Why would there be blood if no one had been murdered. Possibly that this supposedly murderer could also have the chance of being a person who was badly hurt and came back from a mission.

She crouched down a little lower to look at the floor to observe how old it was. It seemed to be only a couple days old and was recently stepped on before they had arrived. By that, she already figured that he or she was still within and also that it was a male due to such large footprints put into the carpet.

She suddenly came to a halt as she heard footsteps coming along from the fall near the elevator. Quickly, she had made a henge and turned into strip on the wall as she waited and gazed on.

It wasn't anything that she was expecting to see at all, the very person who had hired them for the job was the one who was walking right pass the blood hall. There had to be something wrong by this Jill though, but she hadn't gathered enough evidence to provide a proper explanation yet though.

She estimated the time that she had been there as the man crossed before she swore about how she was taking a little too long as an hour already passed since she had been outside.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong at the moment, but it didn't mean that she couldn't feel a chill going down her spine every second she was investigating. Somehow, she had an eerie feeling that she was being watched, but whenever she looked around, there was nothing. Not even a painting was within the halls, maybe it would have been a little to simple if it was like that however and almost every person knew of that trick.

Jill then approached the walls as she made a slow knock on a line of the walls to check of any passages. She slowly started tapping the walls to check for a hollow sound to see if the passage was there or not.

Then she struck hollow, quickly, she took a quick and quiet jab at the wall piercing through without making too much noise. Suddenly, the steps were coming back again; this time however, was another person who came by. Jill then henged out of her disguise of a covering for the hole she had created.

She decided she was going to finish this as quickly as she could in order to finally start training her kids in the art of self-defense more then as a ninja. Cracking a larger hole and clearing away the path until it was travelable did she come to find stairs leading to a large room which was hidden to the right. Jill looked at the passage to right before wondering why there was no stairs of any sort. Every time there is a hollow door, almost always came along with either an upper or lower level.

She then walked into the room only to see pitch darkness and objects which were completely absorbed into the darkness as well. In order to actually see anything, Jill made prism like crystals which formed a beam like ray which entered into the dark room illuminating it to show what was contained within it.

As she had entered, all she noticed was a regular room, just that it was hidden within the walls. It was surrounded by only walls and one hole at the top of the room. She became to look around and observe around to see anything worth getting. There was a bed on the side which still looked unused due to that it had no indents within it.

There was a plain wall around her and the hole she had made in order to get in. Then a book caught her eye. As she read, she quickly found it to be a diary, but then, why would a diary be within a hidden room inside the room. And why was there a hidden room in the hotel in the first place. She tapped around just incase, but didn't expect to actually find something within the walls.

_September 21st_

_I have finally created the hotel of my dreams. I put up all my savings in order to own my very own hotel, and now I'm going to go into prosperity for all of my hard work I hope. I have a good group of workers who I had hired within the hotel to work here. They all do their job willingly and I try to talk to each and every one of them as much as I can. I hope they will always remember my motto when a customer comes in. It's pretty hard not to as well if I think about it._

_October 3rd_

_I don't think my secretary knows it, but I have a secret crush on her, she's so cute! I wonder if she would become my girlfriend sometime later when we get to know each other later. And then we can become married and other things can happen. Hmmm…Matsumi and Goro Kanayuri…_

Jill then put the book down instantly as it started to go into things that they would do together if they had gotten together. Obviously the man was quite a daydreamer and she didn't think she should read all of what he was thinking.

She then started to make tiny steps towards the hole, before instantly going back to the diary and continue reading it out of curiousity. She quickly shrugged off her other thoughts for thinking that a girl needs to know what a girl wants to know.

_July 28th_

_I'm so excited, I asked Matsumi to go out with me tomorrow and it made me so happy. I know we do this often since we had became boyfriend and girlfriend, but the day was going to be special ever since I had bought the very ring which was going to join our lives together. I know she would say yes, but I still can't get the nervousness out of my heart of the slim chance she would reject me leaving me broken hearted. I prolonged it for 2 years already and I'm not going to back away this time. My love is burning within my heart and I'm never going to let it die. As long as I live, my youthfulness will guide me to the path of happiness! Well, at least I heard that from one of those ninjas who passed by the hotel before. He was wearing a skin-tight spandex suit. It was quite scary, but once you deal with it, he was actually a pretty interesting person._

Jill then put down the diary after finishing it. She knew she shouldn't have read through someone else's diary, but it was too irresistible and it was what girls really liked to do; though she was quite curious on the fact that the diary left off on such a cliffhanger. She truly wondered what had happened right after. Did they marry happily, or did they part ways. The only thing that irked her was the man in green spandex, she knew she heard of that before, but didn't know where. But if she had known of it, it would also mean that this diary isn't as old as she is and those people must also be here as well, somewhere in town or continent.

She quickly then noted on how much time she was away from the room and decided it was as good time as any other to return and wake up Naruto and Haku. She was about to unseal the door until she heard steps walking across the hall coming back. Her eyes widened as she saw who was walking. It was the man and a woman walking across, but the women was bleeding everywhere and he was trying to move her.

The man who hired her for the mission's eyes suddenly opened as he looked upon Jill's eyes as she walked up and approached him looking for an explanation. His eyes then looked downcast before opening his mouth to talk to Jill about it.

"Look, I can explain this to you, but we must first take her to the nurse within my hotel before I can fully talk to you without worrying."

Jill accepted this as the woman next to him didn't seem to be in good condition either and may die at any moment. She then helped the man carry her all the way to the nurse as quickly as they could.

As soon as they gave the woman to the nurse who quickly sighed as she took the woman in and started to treat her. Jill had then grabbed the man and took him outside so they could talk about it.

"Alright who is that woman, and what were you doing. I also need to know your name and also if this mission you supposedly sent me on was of any importance at all."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I was trying to buy time for my hotel until I could cure my love. I tried doctors, psychiatrist, and many others, but they can't seem to cure her from insanity… My name is Goro Kanayuri and this is the Kanayuri hotels. I was planning on putting you up on this mission as an excuse for the many who are trying to shut me down for this land. If I had ninja solving this case, they would back down for a bit so I could calm down the public and say that I had solved the problem. Then my life could go back to a normal life with my love with me."

Jill's eyes opened in shock as she realized that the very diary she was reading was his diary.

"You mean, you're the owner of this hotel and had that secret room—" Jill covered her mouth before saying more, but Goro already knew what she was going to say once secret room was said.

"I assume that you read my diary then, even though I wish you hadn't, I guess I did tell you to investigate though. Yes, the woman inside's name is Matsumi, she wasn't always like this you know…"

"What happened that made her like this? I thought you two loved each other, did something happen on the day you were going to ask for her hand?"

"Unfortunately, yes, something terrible had happened to the both of us. We were both going on a date and walking on the sidewalk. As soon as we got to a fountain area, we were staring at each others as the birds started flying. I knew it was the perfect scenario to as to marry, but then there was an accident with a car which brakes were not working at all. It quickly turned and planned on running into the fountain in order to stop itself, but we were directly in its way of passage. I quickly pushed Matsumi out of the way, but I couldn't do anything for myself to escape so I had at least tried to jump forward in order to try to lesson the damage and roll off the car. It didn't work out too well as I crashed strait into the window breaking the glass and I rolled off the car as I planned but with shards of the window upon my back."

"But then, why is she like this and your ok?"

"It was many years that it had happened, I was rushed to the hospital and right then, the ring fell out of my pocket at she picked it up. I told her sorry it couldn't have been a better day. I had a ten percent chance of living and the only option was the pull the plug on me. I was dying and wasn't going to be fine anytime soon, being presented with the problem, her choices were slim and hard. It was either to leave me barely living with a slim chance of waking up or to put in a quick jolt which might either cause me to die instantly or revive from my state of mind. She couldn't stand me being in pain and pulled the plug. She understood the pain I must have been in to be just in a coma state. My body then shook a little before the life meter went to a dead silence."

"Was it that that drove her crazy? What did the doctors tell you?"

"Yes, I heard all of this from the doctors, according to them; she had broken down crying on my body. She felt like the murderer of me as she pulled the plug in the slim chances I was to live. She then went silent as she grabbed the scalpel from nearby and attempted to kill herself. All of the doctors prevented her, but she never recovered from the experience and decided if she couldn't die with me. She was going to then give herself as much pain possible to feel like I had when I had protected her and said she should have been the one to die, not me. After a day had passed, the doctors were going to make a grave for me, but then a miracle had happened and my life meter started to work again. The doctors all celebrated for such a recovery but wondered why it had taken so long for me to wake up. It was not often that one with a ten percent chance of living had had a chance to continue."

"Then how come your love is still hurting herself then? Does she still feel horrible by causing you pain and won't stop until she believes that she had deserved enough pain to appropriate the amount you received?"

"Just about, but I believe that she is delirious now and is suffering from insanity though. When I had come back to greet her, she had totally blown me off and continued self-inflicting pain. I tried to get a hold of her, but she kept saying that it was her fault that I died. Nothing I did could convince her that I was who I was, then I tried doctors and psychiatrist to cure her cuts and maybe her illness as well. Nothing got her to stop…"

Tears started pouring out of Goro's eyes as he looked at the door of the nurse's office where his love was. Jill saw him looking at the door as she finally understood everything. The blood on the floor that was only there was caused by her self-inflicting pain and walking into the secret room she found on accident. There must have been a passage somewhere close by where Jill had entered. She never noticed it before, but the blood had stopped right at a certain point and was a single blood spot within the room. It must have been where she had just stayed and cried.

"I would do anything just to get her out of the state she's in, it hurts me so much that she can't even see me for myself…" Goro silently said to himself, but Jill heard him clearly as he said it in the middle of crying making it sound a little more watery.

"Let me talk to her." Jill said with determination.

"What?" Goro said in shock as she had said that. He didn't know what she could do to actually help him, but if she could do anything at all to help, he would let her. He was getting desperate and help in anyway would be accepted.

Goro nodded and then Jill moved his head to her shoulder telling him not to worry anymore and she would fix things. He then moved aside and allowed Jill to walk through the doors to see a woman with black lines over her eyes showing she hasn't slept in an extremely long time. Her face was thinning as her hair was so messy it looked as if, well she was insane at the moment.

"Matsumi, wake up and see the world." Jill walked past the nurse and said it blatantly to Matsumi as she was again being bandaged for all of the cuts she had.

"No…your just trying to make me feel better, but I can't…I KILLED MY LOVER! WHO THE HELL WOULD FEEL OK AFTER THEY KILLED THEIR OWN LOVER! I should just die, but these damn people won't let me join him in heaven…" Matsumi.

"Listen, I just want to try to—"

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING OF HAVING TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF HAVING CAUSING THE DEATH OF LOVED ONES. I THI—"

**SLAP**

Jills hand was in the air as Mutsumi was off to the side with her hand on her cheek. The slap was so hard that everyone in the hotel had heard it and the cheek was starting to grow swollen and red.

"I don't damn care if you think I haven't gone through the pain you have. My own pains were close enough to be just like what you have ever suffered, how about having your loved one attempt to kill you. How would it be then? I'll ask you again, GET OVER YOUR DAMN MOPING AND WAKE UP. We all have pains and you're just overexerting yours not to see what's around you. Look, your love is waiting right outside the door and taking care of you, but you were too stupid to even know this. What type of girl are you not even to recognize the one you love. If you're going to just mope around and try to give yourself pain, I don't think that even your husband would accept you even if you were to go to heaven…"

Jill then turned away from Matsumi as she walked out the door and looked at Goro. Her pissed off eyes told him that something had happened before she signaled him to go in a little later and let Matsumi think about what she just told her.

Matsumi was in deep thought after what that woman had just told her and quietly just sat in the room thinking about what she was doing and the truth that came out from what she had just heard. Tears starting pouring out from her eyes as she wondered if her lover would even accept her back if she went to heaven.

The nurse happily sighed as she knew that the woman had made contact with Matsumi and she was going to be ok. Goro was going to be happy about what had happened. None of the people had actually gone as far as to scold her for the thinking, they were too mellow. The nurse then walked up humming as she started to bandage Matsumi's other wounds and cuts.

"I guess the slap got her back into our world, I wonder how life will progress now." The nurse then continued to bandage as Matsumi continued to think of what she could do to make it up to her beloved Goro before the door suddenly opened to show the man she had been wanting to see ever since.

"G-g-goro…?" Matsumi said as tears continued to flow out from her eyes.

"Yes my love, I am still alive as you can see, you can stop hurting yourself now. And remember, I will always be there for you." Goro said as he walked up to her.

Matsumi then look at him before pulling him to her causing a wet spot onto his shirt.

"Don't even do something like that again…I thought you had died, nothing I did could repent to what I do to myself to make up that." Matsumi sobbed out.

"It hurt me even more that you didn't even notice me or my voice as you continued to live in loneliness…" Goro said as he held her close. "But don't worry; I won't ever leave you again, not now, not ever."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Jill smiled as she then walked back up to her room where Naruto and Haku were. She hoped they hadn't woken up yet, or at least not too bored from the hours she was gone and sealed them within. In the back of her mind, she just knew that those two were going to be ok.

Author Notes: Yes, I know there was a LOT of telling of what they were doing and not much dialogue. Not much action either has been happening during this fanfiction yet either. I'm a little slow when it comes to the action. I have a way in which I like to put how they actually become how strong they are and how it happened before they actually become that strong. I'm not sure how realistic this chapter was, but I tried to put it as I think how it could happen. Right after this chapter will they be going into how I'm going to have Haku and Naruto train and how it will progress from there. Then the fighting will finally come up, and so will the clashing of views.

Will Jack be there in later chapters? We'll just have to wait. And will they ever meet up with Konoha? Maybe…

Will he join Konoha? I have to decide that as well, maybe another village though.

And lastly, will Naruto hook up with Haku when he finds out she's a girl? I haven't decided, but then again there's a saying with that. How can a boy be that close of friends to a girl when their both single and not related? Cough…yea


	6. He's getting trained HOW?

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 5

Jill opened the door slowly as to be sure that she didn't wake Naruto or Haku up if they were still asleep.

SPLASH

Jill' head was soaking wet, and she was going to have to change into a much dryer outfit now. She looked ahead of her with a crazy grin with glinting eyes at the prey.

"I'm going to get you heehee…heehee…I wonder what I'm going to do right after I do…hehe…" Jill said ominously as she looked at Naruto and Haku who were sweat dropped at the sight before quickly running away laughing.

"Mom, your getting old, can't even catch me!" Naruto said laughing as he bounced on the bed and over Jill's head.

"I'm old? I'm barely in my 30's!" Jill then increased her pace and then caught Naruto easily and binded his shirt to the wall.

"Now Haku…your next." Jill said as she towered over Haku.

"Mommy…don't hurt me!" Haku said in fear

Suddenly Jill grabbed Naruto from the wall and Haku from her place and put them on the bed. Then she started tickling them making them all start laugh hysterically. After a bit, Jill finally stopped tickling them and they all had their fair share of laughing before deciding to talk to both of them.

"Just to notify you two, I took care of the mission, so I guess our stay here is free. We get to lodge around here for a LONG time until we can get a house of our own." Jill said with a smile.

"Awww…dang, I wanted to have some action!" Naruto said with a frown before jumping on the floor and throwing the punches and jabs. Then he attempted a 360 degree roundhouse before falling flat on the ground.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Haku looked from upon the bed with a worried look.

"Don't worry, that's not going to stop me from being strong enough to protect mom! Don't you want to become strong so mom doesn't have to suffer anymore too?" Naruto said.

"Yea…but I'm not sure we can do it though." Haku said with a worrisome look.

"That's why I'm going to start training you two." Jill said smiling before adding in. "But remember, once you start training, you can't back down from it for the rest of your life."

Being the children that they were, they didn't know how long and gruesome they life would now become before they nodded at their mom. Jill then decided that it was as good time as ever to tell Naruto.

"Naruto I believe that Haku would most likely want to tell you something right now. Right Haku? We'll have to tell him Haku if were going to be training, and there shouldn't be anything else to fear from others anymore for a long time being." Jill looked at her and winked giving the signal as Naruto looked on clueless on what they were talking about.

Haku then started to blush on the fact that she was now going to spill a secret that even she didn't even know from the beginning of her life.

"Naruto…I'm a…girl…"Haku said blushing as she turned her head looking at Naruto.

"NANI!" Naruto looked at Haku as if she just said something incredulously insane. "But…why didn't you or me know about this?"

"That, I can answer. You see, Haku contains my bloodline which within the town we were living within, was a demonic thing. It may be considered as a sacred object or something that should be punished for. If I had said Haku was a girl and she was found out, being a girl many bad things could happen to her. So you understand why I said that Haku was a guy Naruto?" Jill looked at Naruto.

"I get it."

"Alright, I trust that you at least know the basics of what I said. Now that that's done, there's one more secret that I have to spill now. Naruto, you know that you don't have the same ability that Haku has?"

Naruto nodded at this information as Jill then continued on.

"Well, it's because we found you at a river, so technically you're the son of another person. Maybe one day we can find your parents and maybe your true last name as well…" Jill said.

"So I'm not really your child…I always had a feeling that I was different."

"Naruto, you will always be part of the family no matter what. It may not be on the outside, but you will be in our hearts." Jill smiled.

"I guess so, you will always be my mom, and I'll always protect you!" Naruto said with a proud smile. "And Haku, I've always thought of you as my brother, but maybe now I can think of you as my sister."

'Naruto's not really part of my family…But he always was there for me all the way until the end. I will be there for him this time, I will protect Naruto!' Haku said to herself before deciding on something life changing. "Naruto, when we grow up, I'm going to become your loving wife. Then you can truly be part of our family!"

"NANI!" Naruto said before fainting to the ground.

"Haku?" Jill said looking at the heavily blushing Haku, also quite surprised on what she had just said wondering if she knew what was just said to Naruto. She then put her hand on Haku's forehead to check her temperature to tease her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am and nothings going to change my mind! I'm always going to be with him, I don't want him to ever leave my life." Haku said with a solemn face.

'Is Haku truly able to make such decisions in her life just like this? I mean I would think that this would be so sudden since they just found out that they weren't actual siblings. Hmmm…I guess that I will just have to go along with this and see how this will progress.' Jill thought as she looked at Haku. Then Jill started laughing out loud after just thinking about what had happen.

"What's so funny?" Haku said with a cute pout on her face looking at her mom.

"Nothing, nothing. Alright, with all this said, surprises are over. Haku, I want you to wake Naruto up and I'm going to start training you. If I prolong any longer, I may not ever start training you two."

Haku then went to the faucet close by and poured out cold water and guided it to Naruto's face giving him quite an abrupt wake up call. Naruto suddenly woke up to quite an uncomfortable feeling.

"HEY! That was cold!" Naruto said looking at Haku.

She couldn't help but start laughing at Naruto's antics as he waved his head around splashing the water everywhere.

"Were you serious about marrying me?" Naruto asked. "I mean, were only around 5, almost 6 years old… by the way…what does marry mean?"

Jill and Haku fell to the ground when hearing Naruto say that blatantly even though he fainted from hearing it.

"No, seriously, what does it mean?" Naruto said with a pondering look clearly stating he had no idea.

"It just means that she wants you to be with her forever and ever until she dies with love. And to symbolize it when you're older, you can marry each other." Jill said to Naruto.

"Is that all? Well Haku, I would be happy to marry you when were older!" Naruto then shoved out his pinky. "And this will seal it too!"

Haku then put out her pinky as Naruto thrusted his pinky in to interlock it with Haku's as they shook on it.

Jill then decided they had loitered around long enough before finally repeating herself.

"Alright you two, lets go out now and talk to Goro." Jill said.

Naruto and Haku then looked at Jill with question as they had no clue on to who this person was. Jill caught their questioning stare and then quickly answered it.

"Goro was the person who hired me to solve his problem." Jill smiled as she walked out the door signaling Naruto and Haku to follow her.

At the entrance of the hotel waiting for Jill was Goro and Matsumi. They obviously wanted to give their thanks to her for rejuvenating their relationship and allowing them to get married and have a new life again.

"Jill, we would like to thank you for everything that you did for us. For that, I'll allow you that hotel room for as long as you wish, but we can not supply you food. Sorry about that, but we can give you money for accomplishing the mission we gave to you since I did hire you." Goro said as he brought out a case of money.

"You don't have to give us that much you know, were just trying to live a decent life and defend ourselves from potential predators that might be searching for us." Jill said as she bowed in thanks to Goro.

"No, no…it will be our pleasure to give this to you for saving us. We would like to invite you to our wedding as well, but why would there be people searching for you. Besides, you don't look like a person who would do such horrible things." Matsumi said while observing Jill and her two kids.

"Your rights about that, my kids haven't done anything, but I am a previous retired nin from my country. And there is another reason why I am hated there as well…but I don't wish to speak of it, I'm sorry." Jill said.

"Don't worry about it, we know there should be a proper reason as to be why you are being hunted, but we will always be on your side, so come here if you ever need to stay somewhere." Goro said before adding. "Ah yes, and do you need to know about anything before you go out shopping I assume, like where food may be?"

"I would be most obliged if you did so, and I would also like to ask some other questions. I would need to know the location of a weapon shop, clothing shop, maybe a huge large open area away from others and undisturbed, and I believe that it is for now. We will also be glad to go to your wedding as well. If you wish, we can have Naruto as the ring boy and Haku as the ring girl." Jill said as she showed Haku and Naruto.

"Hmmm…I think I got all of those down, and I put it down on the map, so you wono't be able to get lost." Goro said as he gave them a map with a lot of circles on them and arrows to get there from the x showing where it was. "Yes, and I hope to see you at my wedding, and you should be able to pay for it with all of the money that I have provided in that suitcase. Oh I think you should also know that this hotel has gotten so much business lately that we have gained a surplus amount of money. If you looked at the paper, it shows a close to the truth edition of what had happened."

With that Goro pointed to the wall which contained the article about their hotel which caused all of the publicity. It said clearly that there was a no murderer but a ghost which was communicating with the lady of the hotel. And the supposed blood was just part of the ritual with the steps being the lady going to have a conversation. For the thrill of a lifetime, you might want to pay a visit to see if the truth of the ghost is actually true.

"Wow, it looks like a twisted truth to what had actually happened, but it still caused you profit." Jill said looking impressed.

"At least something good happened…after all that has happened, I couldn't hope for anything more." Matsumi said looking down. Goro then put his arm around her to comfort her for all that had happened.

"Well, thank you, I believe that were going to spend the rest of our say getting to know each other." Goro smiled before guiding Matsumi into their room to catch up and maybe spend some long needed time together.

Jill clapped her hands together getting the attention of Naruto and Haku who were slowly falling asleep.

"For today, actually, I believe that I'm just going to get us the needed things before we start training. It might take me all day, and I need to go look around for things. For I guess we can start off at the clothing shop. Even though my hand-sown clothing is quite nice, they're starting to get old and dirty from all of our traveling." Jill said.

She then took a look at the map before they all left to the clothing store. There was a huge amount of clothing in a 5000 square feet store. When first entering into the store, they couldn't even fathom the amount to choose from.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're new by the incredulous look within your eyes. Would you wish for some help for anything?" a woman walked up to them.

"Yes, I would like to order some clothing for my two children here; do you need to take their measurements?" Jill asked. "I need some clothes that are durable and able to last some tough beatings along with looking good."

"Hmmm…Are you a Shinobi?"

"Well, I am retired, but I'm using this in order to train my two children here to be able to protect each other."

"I see, I can't help you, but I will call the lady who is specialized in this type of clothing." The woman said before talking on her walkie talkie.

Suddenly a loud noise came as what seemed like a woman surfing upon an object approached and came to an abrupt stop in from of them.

"You called?" The lady was obviously proud of her body as she wore a brown tang top which showed off her stomach and blue tight fitting pants barely reaching across her thigh.

"Hello Yat-chan. Lady Jill and her children require your abilities for some things." Smiling brightly, she reluctantly left before leaving a longing gaze at "Yat-chan".

POP

"Yup, so whatcha need?" She said as she continued chewing her gum.

"We would like some durable clothing for my children for when I'm training them. We heard that you were the person for the job."

"Yea…let me take your measurements for a bit, this'll only take a bit." She then put two fingers over her eyes and as if she had lens over her eyes, she instant told them their sizes.

"Shhhh! You shouldn't just say that in public!" Jill said blushing like she hadn't done ever since Jack had asked something absurd of her.

"Don't worry about it; you got good sizes, better then a lot of women." Yat-chan winked at her.

"How did you know our exact measurements?" Jill asked.

"You can call it useless, but it's basically just like a bloodline, it shows me your size, mass, perimeter, volume, temperature, density, weight, and gravitational force upon your body. Given all of this, I just felt like making clothing suited me pretty well with my abilities. Names Yoshimo, but call me Yat-chan for short."

"So, how much will it cost for all of this."

"About 20,000 dollars (this is American money)." She said as if it was nothing at all.

"20,000 DOLLARS? What type of pricing is that?" Jill exclaimed at the extreme costs.

"Trust me, people would pay even more for what I do, my quality of work is almost unmatched by anyone else." She solidly said.

"Is there anyway you would cut the price?" Jill asked in hoping there was a way out.

"Hmmm…I was always searching for an apprentice who would travel the world spreading my skills across the lands. But I can't find anyone who has the right strength or look that should help me. Are you supposing that one of you can help?"

"Maybe, why don't you check?" Jill asked in hoping for a discount, for a girl, money and getting discounts were EVERYTHING in shopping.

"Hmmm…" She then put two fingers over her eye again as she looked at all three of them contemplating. Jill was too old and no longer was possible to learn what she needed to teach Jill. The girl…she might be able to do it, but there seemed to be a cold aura around her which might make sowing through harder. But the boy, she could notice an overwhelming amount of mass within his naval area, but it didn't make since no one could have that much in a single area. But, that boy had the thin fingers required in order to do the things that just may be able to spread her abilities. Heat radiated from his body which seemed unnatural, but it was the perfect thing when making clothing. It would dry the material which needed to be used preventing moisture from entering allowing easy creation of clothing. If anyone else she had met, he had to be the one. Almost no one had such hands as his…

"I believe I can make the exception, I will half the price of the clothing only if he becomes my apprentice." Yat-chan said as she pointed the Naruto who took a step back from the sudden surprise.

"DEAL!" Jill said as she pushed Naruto in front of her.

"Mom! How come I have to do it? I don't want to spend my time making sissy clothing." Naruto complained. "I want to train with you to protect you; I don't want to waste my time with such things!"

"Hey kid, think of this as training. If you want, I can train you at the same time; it's not like I couldn't fight with this stuff before I decided to settle down." Yat-chan said.

"Really? You can make me stronger by making this sissy clothing?" Naruto asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Shut it, and yea you can. Give me your name and you start tomorrow morning until night fall. I'm gonna drill all the basics into your head." She now had a growing vein getting pissed at the boy continuing to call cloth weaving sissy.

"The name's Naruto, and you better not be lying, or else I'm gonna get you for it!" Naruto said glaring at her.

"Are you sure you can't take Haku as well?" Jill asked hoping that she could train both of them better then Jill could.

"Nope, Haku seems to have a colder temperature then most people as Naruto is quite the opposite which is just right for weaving clothing. If Haku goes into making clothing, moisture would collect more easily making the clothing tough and mess ups much more easily created." Yat-chan said stating the facts.

"Mom…It's ok, as long as Naruto grows stronger, I will try to get stronger as well. You will still train me right mom?" Haku looked at mom with a worried look.

"Of course Haku, I guess this works out for the best anyway since there are only some things I can teach you and not Naruto. Alright Naruto, since you need to talk it out to your new teacher, I guess she will make the guidelines for you. Haku and I will get a specific weapon for her. Ah, and Yat-chan, we live in the hotel of room 301. You know, the one Goro owns."

"I'll have your clothing done by tomorrow, and I know where your talking about. I'll return Naruto to ya each night so don't worry, won't say he'll look too good after haha. My trainings much different to average training." Yat-chan laughed at that. "Ok, Naruto, I want you to follow me to the workshop. I don't bite you know."

"Are you sure mom?" Naruto asked Jill.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad will happen, and here's the payment, make 10 copies of each piece." Jill said ash she passed on the money to Yat-chan.

"Ok…if you say so, if this will really make me strong." Naruto said as he walked to the back with Yat-chan.

"Mom, since Naruto's gone, do you want to go on a shopping spree?" Haku said grinning.

"Your not worried at all that Naruto went to train with a lady that we don't exactly know that well?" Jill asked. "I mean you did say you wanted to marry the boy."

"I know that quite well, but I wouldn't be a good wife if I prevented him from doing anything. Besides, now we have time to go shopping." Haku grabbed her mom's hand as she dragged Jill out of the store.

"Heh, your not going to beat your mom yet at shopping, it's one of my favorite past times." Jill said grinning as well now.

"What can I say, like Mother, like Daughter?" Jill said before both of them traveled around with hearts in their eyes seeing all of the wonderful things.

Author Notes: Well, looks like Naruto gets fun things to do now. And what will Jill teach Haku now? Haku's move will not be too similar to the anime just so you know due to the fact she now has someone who will guide her through learning her bloodline. and WOAH! Naruto's getting married! O! Though he doesn't really know anything about marriage lol...


	7. It runs in the village apparently

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…or in this case, also the added bonus of the character from summon nights.

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Chapter 6

"So Naruto, do you have any dreams that you wish to accomplish? Anything specific?" Yat-chan looked at Naruto as they were quite slowly approaching her workshop.

"Nothing currently now that I've thought about it…All I want to do is to protect my mom from anything bad." Naruto said looking up to Yat-chan.

"Guess since you have no dream, you have plenty of room to carry my own; it'll give you something to do when you move about on your own again."

"So…what am I supposed to do? I guess learning shouldn't be too bad…I think." Naruto said thinking on how he can make his own fashion statement from then on.

"That's the spirit!" Yat-chan then ruffled his hair grinning. "Now, first of all, there are guidelines in order to sow clothing. Just like how there are rules how a ninja should be, the way in order to cook, create a weapon, clothing also follows their own guidelines."

"My head…ughhh….is ALL this information needed in order just to make stuff to wear?" Naruto asked as she placed an encyclopedia sized book into his hands.

"Yup, the basics are always first before you continue to the next. Just skipping ahead will leave you behind when you can't do the easier things properly. Make sure you memorize all of it by the end of the week, and in the mean time I will also give you some custom made clothing by me. I've made these in preparation for the day that an apprentice would come." Yat-chan said as she took out a huge box full of clothing.

"Wow…all this, is for me? How heavy is all that!" Naruto said in awe as he saw the size of the box pulled out.

"Don't worry, I had to do this when I was younger, it's only about 15lbs per each weighted glove which you're going to wear. I'm not going to put stress you out crazily upon weights as it won't increase your muscle mass to much. Until your about 14-16 years old would I advise you to be able to go insane on weights and that such because most likely your growth spurt should be done then. If you trained before then, you'll just look like an ugly mini muscle man, and you'll probably stay short for the rest of your life due to that the fat in your body can stretch and allow you to grown taller because it turned into muscle." Yat-chan said as she pulled out two black fingerless gloves with a golem imbued into it.

"Wow, it looks well done…" Naruto said as he was going to take the gloves, but suddenly as he grabbed it, it dropped to the ground.

"Haha, looks like you've never trained before, at least you're starting young, and it's for the best. These gloves are what you are going to wear as you read your book and when you start on the basics. Your fingers are open in order so you don't make mess ups on the detail. By the way, the reason why your glove doesn't look bulky is because of that golem symbol. The clothing I make is special compared to others; I engrave symbols or letters within the clothing which either adds a quality or improves the durability. I believe it is much like seals from a ninja village, except it doesn't hold things within." Yat-chan said before going to get cloth.

"Alright, I know I'm going to get strong now with all that you said. But I want to be stronger and faster then this Yat-chan, any chance there is anything that can increase the pace?" Naruto said as he started to open his book with struggling hands. As soon as he opened the first page, his hands dropped to the table that was close by from all the force used to hold it up.

"Increasing the pace is something only you can do. There's a chair behind you, you can use that. Don't worry, once you get used to those gloves, we can progress to other areas. You should also put on the apprentice clothing that I have made too. Each is weighted, but differently depending on the body as to not give too much stress. They absorb the moisture that you let on from the constant stress you are bound to release and evaporate it by causing friction rubbing across your skin." Yat-chan said.

"Hmmm…Alright! I'll go put on those clothing now!" Naruto said as he took off all his clothing to put on his new clothing.

Yat-chan sighed as she looked at what Naruto just did.

'I guess its ok for now…since he's still young and cute. Other things might have happen if he was actually older. Guess I'd better tell him about it later.'

"Don't worry, I won't charge those clothing against you, but I must get working on the other two's clothing. Also, try not to fall to much, may cause a dent on the floor, the last thing I would want of course." Yat-chan said before going to work at a steady quick pace.

Naruto's body slowly picked up from the ground already sweating from the weight. Thoughts of giving up crossed his mind already as the training was already getting to him, but protecting his mom weighed heavier against it. The first page was read being, What is a needle, and how do you stick it into the cloth for it to attach it to another cloth. Lame? Yes, but helpful, even more.

--Scene Change—

"Wow…so many things and so little times. Mom, how much money do we have left, or…how much money are we allowed to use?" Haku asked.

"Hmmm…A about 3/4ths of our money should sufficient enough to save up before we use those on living costs. 1/8th will be used for your training equipment, and lastly, the rest will be used on shopping." Jill said as they gazed on at the shopping district.

Then they walked past a weapon shop, sighing, both of them walked into the shop knowing that they had to do it sometime or later. There was no one there but weapons were shown everywhere.

"Greetings, I do believe you wish to make a purchase?" The man sat on the table before getting up to help the two with whatever they were looking for. After so many times, it became a daily routine.

"Excuse me, but I would first like to look at the credibility of your own abilities before we decide to shop here." Jill said as she walked with Haku to look at the blades contained to be shown.

The man there was just left in shock for it was the first time someone had actually wanted to verify his ability. Almost everyone just went for any weapon that he had and he could easily push their money to the limit and get it. But, he couldn't let such a good possibility go by and he would show her just how good a craftsmen he was. Plus, he was bored and he needed something to do, lately nothing had been going on in his life.

"I'm sorry, but if you are truly searching for excellent weapons, my name is Cleru and I can make them especially for you." He said with pride. "I have never seen anyone who actually questions a blacksmith's ability before, and I guess it's about time that I make something worth my ability."

"Your…Cleru?" Jill said in awe as she looked at the man in front of her. He looked just like any other person but had white hair; everything else was just like any other blacksmith would do. "But if this is true…your not a normal blacksmith either…you're a craftlord!"

"Wow…never expected to hear that name in a while, yes I 'used' to be a craftlord, but then I left the craftknight world just to live a normal life. I know what Sakuro meant now that he said it was quite a bother to live to protect a flame no longer there. We all parted ways then, but I still got my skills along with my friend." Cleru said

"WIFE" a voice said from behind the halls.

"Errr…ok, Wife…" Cleru pathetically laughed. "She is the one who helps me to create such superb weapons after I have crafted the shape. She adds the unknown attributes to each of the weapons, you have heard of the seven swordsmen right? Most of them have weapons specially created by the Lubert and his partner, but he's dead now."

"So these partner's of yours help you out…but we can't shop here for your weapons…their way too much, I've heard just one can cost more then a million dollars!" Jill exclaimed as Haku almost fainted at the price.

"You right, my weapons are worth that much, and since I trained wince I was young, I am stronger then every other Craftlord except Rahuan, who made the strongest weapons ever." Cleru said while thinking of how they can make up for the price. He seriously wanted them to at least buy one of his best weapons, but he can't sell them for free though. "I have thought about it, but I decided that I won't give anything to you."

Jill was shocked that after he wanted to give them the weapons so badly that he just blatantly said he wouldn't give nay discount of any such.

"But…you ju—"

"Your right, I said 'I' won't give anything to you, but if you or your daughter wishes to learn how to create your own weapons, I can allow my Wife to help you in the way to make it a powerful weapon. The ingredients however, will not be provided and you have to either get them or buy them yourselves."

Jill's eyes lit up as they were actually going to be trained by a legendary craftlord and his wife as well. She nodded her head vigorously as she pushed Haku forward who reluctantly went up.

"My daughter would like to train under you!"

"Are you sure? Wait no, I'll ask you little girl, are you sure?" Cleru said as he started kneeling down to eye level of Haku.

"I'm not sure I can be a person who makes such pretty and shiny things as these… I want to learn, but I've never seen a girl make these things." Haku said disappointed.

"I know plenty of girls who make their own weapons, each were brilliant craftknights."

"Really? What is a craftknight though…?" Haku said in a questioning gaze.

"A craftknight is just like any other blacksmith, but they must be able to use every single weapon they make. They are basically all training to make weapons and use it to its utmost potential. Even though I am known to be legendary craftlord, I still do not know how to wield every single weapon out there, because they have not been made yet. Each weapon needs to have the strength used by men, but must be delicate and unique in their own way which can only be created by a women's handling." Cleru said.

"So…does this mean you'll accept my child as your apprentice?" Jill said with stars in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Sure, why not? I haven't had anything to do and no one who was worth my time lately. I wonder if you'll be the one who can surpass me, I've had other apprentices before, but they never passed an average craftknight. Otherwise, being around a high level genin, low level chuunin in your case might be said." Cleru said. "Also, when your weapons get to the level of mine, they will have such high durability that they will most likely not break until you either go up against a weapon breaker of the same strength or maybe in 30 years."

"Haku, would you like to do this?" Jill asked Haku in an obvious tone of voice hinting that she wants Haku to pursue and master.

Haku sighed knowing that once she really wanted something to happen, she would continue to try things until they either agreed or something better happened.

"But mom, what about learning those abilities that you promised to teach me?" Haku asked respite that Jill would still want her to train under Cleru.

"Sure, I can still train you in that, which is more of a matter of manipulation then actually being tough to use. With such abilities such as yours, manipulation actually goes through a further extent then those with just a regular affinity for it." Jill said.

"Training her how to create weapons is all I'm going to do for her, but for anything else, she can use my workshop all she pleases in order to refine and polish what I teach her. For a craftknight, the only way to learn and improve is to teach yourself."

"Oh my! I believe we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Jill as my daughter here is Haku. I wish to tell you about our ability, but I can only speak if you swear as not to ever let word out."

"Will this hinder her progress in my training?

"Maybe, there is the possibility…"

"Alright, then my lips will be sealed."

"Ok, my daughter and I have a bloodline limit which allows us the manipulation of water to a large extent. Listen Haku, this is important for you to know too. Unlike others, we are able to detach and reconfigure the elements and attach them together in order to create H2O which should be beyond the extents of human possibilities. That is why our bloodline is feared so much as we can create a weapon anywhere even if within the desert. It does however, gives much stress depending on how wide the area we are doing it though. The strongest of us died due to overuse…you know the large river canal along the desert which is said to be sacred. He killed himself to create it…"

"Hmmm…I may not be able to help on that, but my wife just may be able to though. She has a natural manipulation for water as well, but cannot use ice though. Though with this ability of yours, I don't believe that you will be needing of a partner since you can fill the unknown element by yourself. Except most of the time, the weapon will be involving of your water element. If you wish, we can train you for about 6 hours a day, then you can have her for the rest of it. We can start next week probably"

"Oh thank you! Now that I think about it, how come there are so many skilled people here who are adept at fighting as well. First it was Yat-chan, now its you."

Cleru's eyebrows raised after hearing about Yat-chan and with the words 'first'.

"Ah, so you met her already? Well, if you wanted to know, this village is known for their craftsmanship in every way. Why else would I settle in this town or even have apprentices? It's even better in order to get money as people come flocking in to buy their things, though I only put in the average weapons out. It's not special, but my assortment outside aren't bad either."

"Last question, why do each of you say when we can't afford the items, ask for apprenticeship?" Jill asked the question irking her mind ever since he said he would teach Haku.

"Why you ask? It is because each of us loves teaching others; it is what keeps us busy as well since most of the time were pretty bored. So each of us promised to each other that if we were to open a shop, so most of us know the basics of EVERY store. This village just loves to learn new things and we just add in our knowledge. And yes, I do know how to make basic clothing, and everything else as well. And why we can all fight is due to the fact that we are also the main hit list of every bandit who want to score it big and be able to gain the best things to get their head on the largest hit list. Due to this, we each didn't have time to train in actual weaponry besides me, so they just adjusted what they did best in to a fighting style of their own. Though there was a problem when I trained a young man, he was dying to be trained so much that I had to. But, he used that power to try and overtake the mizukage and died or so they say."

Jill's jaw opened to say that these people were willing to train just about anyone because they were bored…

"Would you really train anyone who asks? I mean by the way it sounds, it seems so."

"Well, if they have the will to learn, it goes that we should always fulfill their desires whether good or bad in the end. Though if they ever return with evil desires, we all have the same right to kick them out."

Jill was in awe by their willingness to spread knowledge to others. Every person was like a flicker of fire which gave a spark to each other to grow larger and in the end every flicker became a wildfire of their own.

"Alright Haku, shall we go now? I do believe we should start training soon after we finish shopping." Jill said as she took Haku with her waving at Cleru. "Now…we go for CLOTHING! We forgot to go buy casual and good looking clothing while we were at that other place!"

Haku hummed happily as the both of them walked to the nearest clothing store to buy all the good looking discounted clothing. Strangely enough, the girls around them seemed to enjoy wearing clothing that was as small as her own. Shrugging, she looked at the pair of pants in front of her deciding whether or not she should buy it.

Author Notes: Wow, I bet that these new chapters are getting odder and odder by the minute. Haku becoming a craftknight, and Naruto sewing clothing. Well, if you were wondering on why I'm not making Haku a blacksmith sort of person, well I kinda…errr…think their really cool for some reason. Hahaha…so yes, even though the chapter followed out a little oddly I think, I'm getting to the training of both of the kids.

Oddly enough, for every story, I enjoy writing from when they start out young and explaining how they grow older. It takes a little while before the action comes in so sorry if you have to wait until then.

And yes, I do actually have a plot and a fighting storyline which should happen near after the time gap. The gap's going to happen around next chapter or the one after which will go to the part where they are around fourteen years old.


	8. As time passes, new changes occur

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…or in this case, also the added bonus of the character from summon nights.

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

7 Years Later (well, here's that time gap, looks like it's directly into the next chapter)

"Now Haku, you know that today's that day to which you have trained long and hard for right?"

"Yes, the day…where I finally summon my own guardian beast."

"Remember, first you must use something of your dearest possession and a summonite gem which I am soon to give to you. I hired a summoner whose next to me get your summoning beast. Do you have something which you are willing to use?" He said as he gave the gem to her.

"Yes, I do, its right here."

She pulled out a small wristband with an emblem of a fox. Looking at it for a little brought back the memories it gave her as well.

"_Hey Haku, thanks for coming with me tonight when we had spare time from both of our workplaces. Do you know how annoying Yat-chan is when I accidentally stitch the wrong area?" Naruto said as he made an ugly face trying to imitate his sensei._

_Haku giggled a little as she saw his face and making noises going to along to make some sort of lecture as well. Today, Naruto asked Haku out on 10th birthday to go out and get some dinner so they could do something together. Jill had been with them the entire day until about five o clock where her job called her off as an emergency. They quickly blew candles to a birthday cake and she left them until later that night._

"_No Naruto-kun, I should thank YOU for inviting me and paying for the food. My hands aren't very smooth anymore, they are rougher and not like how women's hands should be. I'm just happy that you still would be with me because of that." Haku said_

"_Silly, it's your birthday, don't cry. Why would I even care if your hands aren't smooth, as long as we can live a happy life! Live life to the fullest I'd say!" Naruto said._

_Haku laughed a little after what Naruto said. What did living a happy life has to do with unsmooth hands or how she thought her hands would ruin their relationship, she would never know. But she didn't question it as they ate on._

"_Ne, Haku. You know for your birthday today right?" Naruto said as he got out a box from his pocket. "Well, I would like to give this to day as your present."_

_Haku's eyes teared up as she opened it up to see a wristband inside. It looked a little rough when being created, and it wasn't exactly what she really wanted, but she knew how much Naruto had worked on this. It was special to her as Naruto had spent time to create such a thing just for her._

"_Thank you Naruto, I don't know what I would do without you." Haku said as she hugged him at the table. People around looked at them a little funny, but most of the girls around were all around saying how cute it was to see such young love. Naruto blushed at Haku's compliment at his work._

"_I know it's not too great, my skill isn't too impressive yet, but I tried hard on it. I hope you like it." Naruto said._

"_Well, I'm hugging you right now aren't I? Of course I love it silly." Haku said as she sat back down on her chair._

"Alright Cleru, I'm ready to start to summoning sequence." The summoner said as he walked up to Haku. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and please answer them to the best you can."

"Alright" Haku said as she held the summonite gem and the wristband together. "I'm ready."

"What are your views upon life?"

"I believe all life should be treasured, even though there are some undeserving people, we all are still to treasure the precious life we are given."

"Hmm… this child has been raised well, I have another question. What is most important to a Craftknight?"

Haku thought for a bit before answering.

"To protect those I love and those who can not protect themselves to whom which deserves proper respect."

"Alright, my last question before we finish this summoning ceremony, to what do you believe should be most valuable to you in battle?"

"Strategy is the most important thing, as without a proper plan, it is just like flying into a Venus fly trap."

"Hmmm…I see. Ok, now I require the summonite gem and your most precious possession in order to complete the ritual. This will then summon your guardian beast which will be bonded to you until death or you negate the contract. Now, concentrate your thoughts into the summonite gem as I start the summoning."

He then started chanting words out one by one as he finally came to the final phrases.

"And now, shout thy name! The name of the new bond! Thy master shall be…"

"Haku!!" She said as her thoughts connected to the summonite gem.

Suddenly a large bright light came as a figure started to become clear to its outline as…

--With Naruto—

"Yat-chan, are you sure this is even possible to do?" Naruto complained as he continued to weave endlessly.

"Yes! Now keep going, your going to finish that masterpiece by the time your done, and only then when you complete it will I allow you to stray off. This is an ancient type of cloth which has been lost ever since the one family died making it so it's either you get it right or you don't." Yat-chan said as she continued to yell at Naruto for every single mistake he made.

"This is soooo hard!! Why do I have to be the first one to complete this?" Naruto complained.

"Because you're the only one who has a blacksmith for a wife!" Yat-chan said as Naruto blushed a little at that fact.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Everything and you'll find out once you finish weaving it. I know it's an intricate method, but if not done this way, it won't be even close to durable enough to even last a month. We want this to last centuries, not months." She yelled out at him as he grumbled continuing to weave on and on.

"At least tell me what you're planning to do…" Naruto muttered.

"What'd you say?" Yat-chan said looking ominously at Naruto with her eyes glinting.

"NOTHING!" Naruto said as he quickened his pace. 'why does she want me to layer this in a way such as this. And each socket has a hole which I'm supposed to tighten in the end. Does she plan to insert something into it? It would have to be microscopic in order to fit something that small into the holes she told me to make. Gosh, making twenty feet of this is going to take forever…I've already been working on it for a week now and I barely made 10 ft. And if she's going to do what I think she is…damn…that's obscene to even think such thing is possible. But knowing her, it's probably true…

As he was just nearing finished his work, a bright light appeared in front of him. It suddenly pulled him inside as he screamed out loud. Yat-chan ran in after hearing only to see he was gone…

--Haku's Pov—

The very figure that was coming was finally visable. It was short, had blonde hair, blue eyes, it was…

"NARUTO?!?" Haku yelled out loud as naruto appeared out of the portal.

"Is something wrong?" The summoner asked by the sudden outburst by Haku.

"Of course there's something wrong, I can't be the master of my own fiancé…" Haku whined out loud.

"Where am I…" Naruto looked around with a confused look. His eyes then locked onto Haku who was seemingly right beside him. "Haku…?"

"Hmmm…this is odd, it doesn't seem possible that there should be a human to be the guardian beast. He usually wouldn't have the capabilities shown…unless…maybe…" Cleru said thinking. It was then Sugar came in to see what was happening and finished off what Cleru was about to say.

"Unless he has a bloodline limit of some sort?" Sugar said.

"No, he couldn't have a bloodline limit; I lived with him all our life and he's never shown any signs of one." Haku said out loud.

"Excuse me…but may I know what I'm doing here?" Naruto blatantly said. "I mean, I know where I am, but I kinda want to know what I got here in the first place though."

"I guess I can explain that to you Naruto. I was planning on giving Haku her very own guardian beast because I decided that she was quite an accomplished craft knight now. With my recognition, we did the ritual of summoning, but apparently you came out of the portal for some odd reason and that's how you came to have arrived." Cleru said.

"Ah I s" Naruto said before he screamed as light surrounded his body. Whatever was happening was causing pain for Naruto and no one knew how it was happening. Haku quickly went by his side asking what was happening to him, but he couldn't answer because he didn't even know himself.

Suddenly a last high pitched scream said by Naruto happened before he gasped for air. A figure started to come out of the light, a tall woman walked out. Naruto looked at her closely seeing that there was something similar about her face. His eyes then trailed down to her body slowly, she was wearing skin tight clothing until he stopped at her butt. There was a bulge there, until suddenly, nine tails sprouted out from there giving her the essence of elegance and beauty. She was just about to ask what was going on until Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"KITTY!!!" Naruto said as he glomped her. Haku looked a little jealous as Naruto hugged her, but wondered what Naruto meant by it.

"**Fuckin brat, get off me. And how the hell did you get me out of your damn stomach, it's quite obvious the damn seals still intact too. Piece of shit."** The woman said as she pushed off the kid. "**I'm not a Kitty either stupid. I'm a fox damnit, the nine-tailed fox. You're giving me a bad name just by living, do me a favor and go die."**

"Well Haku, I think that settles it. Your partner's probably her, and not your fiancé." Cleru said.

"Ooo…There's going to be a girl fight for the man of her dreams." Sugar said giggling. Haku and Kyuubi just glared at her, for different reasons, but pointed about the same man.

"My partner…is a foul-mouthed fox girl…joy." Haku said with a large sweatdrop going down her head.

"**Damn…I have to be one of those damn guardian pieces of shit? Bad enough Rasho had to keep dragging on about it in the Makai world, now I gotta be one too? Bull…Now I can't destroy whatever the fuck I want anymore." **She said kicking a rock.

"I'm still not really sure what's happening…but I think I got the jest of it. So Haku needs some partner thingy so she did something and summoned the thingy from my body." Naruto said before getting hit by the lady.

"**I have a name you know brat. I'm the damn nine-tailed fox if you couldn't tell by the damn tails in your face." **The Kyuubi said.

Cleru then sighed before starting to chuckle. Their lives were in for a whole new change and were going to start getting interesting.

Meanwhile…

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes…it seems it has finally awakened and come to view."

"Should we go after it now?"

"Hmmm…I don't believe any of you are quite strong enough yet to take it on."

"Maybe so, but I wish to do the honors of fighting it first. I've wanted to have a challenge, and I've never had one in a VERY long time."

"Very well, do as you please…if you die, we'll just replace you"

"I understand"

Author notes: Well…well…well…Now time has passed and Haku gets a guardian beast. This chapter wasn't too long though as it barely reached 2000 words this time. Next time though, you get to find out about who those men are and what their planning. Is it the Akatsuki? Maybe, but with Kyuubi as Haku's new partner, the world is going to gain a new meaning in foul language.

Note, Kyuubi is still sealed within Naruto. This means that Kyuubi can't come out all the time, but has gained a little more freedom and leverage to the outside world.


	9. The aftereffects of the summoning

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…or in this case, also the added bonus of the character from summon nights.

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Author notes in the beginning(meaning that there are some things that I just wanna say before starting the story) :

**Bleeding Hand**: LOL!!! Naruto being Haku's bitch, I never actually thought of it that way. As for the fact of Kyuubi being too strong being summoned out…its not like Kyuubi is the ultimate monster, everyone has at least SOMEONE whose stronger then them.

**MogtheGnome**: Lets say that Naruto was found near the same time that he was sent down river, maybe a couple hours later when Jill had found him. Saying that Jill also had a baby, she would also be able to provide Naruto with food as well as Haku.

**Syaoran-san**: No, I do not believe I am basing this off the game, just the process of making weapons. Meaning…(also for Bleeding Hand) that the "guardian beasts" do not fight. Oh yea, and yes the characters are from the game.

And off with the questions and on with the story! (yay)

Chapter 9

Life was getting awfully complicated ever since the day Haku had summoned out Kyuubi from Naruto's seal. Apparently the summonite gem had made a small alteration meaning that there was a small green circle that surrounded the kanji barrier between Naruto and the Kyuubi when he entered within his mind. They played around to see what exactly had happened, with no help with Kyuubi cursing the hell out of them whenever he visited.

By the looks of what had happened, the seal only allowed the Kyuubi to come out with control of her own elemental affinities, but her soul was bonded to Naruto's seal preventing her to do anything else. So other then the fact that she can burn people, she was limited to mostly just taijutsu. Naruto, Haku, Cleru, and Sugar also found out that the Kyuubi was just as fast as any other ninja out in the world, but was just so powerful due to the charka reserves engraved within her body and the total mass of her fox form as well. With this known as a fact, Kyuubi had to rely more upon her knowledge and wits if she wanted to defend herself, it made her uncomfortable to know that she could actually be hurt. This however, did not mean she was useless, but now that she was Haku's guardian beast, most of the work that she did now was limited to aiding to creating weapons.

A week had passed since the very day…

"**Damnit, your fucking technique sucks ass! I can't do the damn smithy shit for you! I'm binded by the damn law that I can't fight your battles or make the weapons. Meaning, all I can do is fucking melt these pieces of shit so you can make a bigger piece of shit to use against the pieces of shit that you're going to fight against**." Kyuubi said as she used her fire element to melt the iron bars that Haku had went off and bought.

"Hmmm…not bad this time. There weren't any mistakes except the edge wasn't as sharp as I could have made it. It could be fixed with sharpening…but it still pales in comparison to Cleru's, those shine like no tomorrow. I wonder how he does it…" Haku said.

"**As I said again and again damnit, put your fucking soul into making your pieces of shit, or else they'll always be shit. Maybe one day you might be good enough to turn your pieces of shit into a hunk of crap. Damnit…its more boring watching you try to make the damn things then pouring the shit in shape**." Kyuubi said blatantly.

"Wait THAT'S IT!!" Haku yelled out before grabbing one of the better pieces of iron and pulled Kyuubi to the furnace with her to start working.

"**What the hell are you talking about**?" Kyuubi said obviously not knowing what happened. She then looked at Haku again to notice she wasn't even being heard. "**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME WOMAN?!?"**

Naruto's Pov

"Yat-chan! I'm done!!" Naruto yelled out as he pulled out his 20 ft cloth. It was about 2 feet in width and each and every hole was plainly seen in each area.

"Good good…now, use those small metal pellets and put one into each and EVERY one of those holes and then tighten the grip sealing it with charka. Don't forget each emblem for EACH hole too." She said specifically.

"fine fine…" Naruto grumbled as he grabbed a metal pellet and started inserting them. "By the way Yat-chan, why haven't you ever made this before?"

"Eh? It took way too much time to finish, never had the patience to do it in the first place…" Yat-chan said before shrugging and walking off to help some other customers that may need help.

"…lazy bastard..."

"I HEARD THAT"

Naruto jumped a little before quickly starting on the cloth. 6 hours past since the morning that he arrived and finished inserting each and every one of those pellets. It was by far, the much easier task between all the rest.

"Ok, Yat-chan, I'm done." Naruto said.

"Alright, now engrave these emblems onto each of the holes in this order. You remember how to do emblems I hope right?" Yat-chan said looking at him.

"Yea, yea…damn…what the hell is with this pattern. It makes no sense at all! There are over 300 emblems in this pattern!" Naruto said out loud.

"Yep…and that's the BIGGEST reason why I've never felt like doing this."

Naruto sighed yet again as his gruesome project continued.

Late at night when both of them returned to their house which was besides the hotel. Naruto, Haku and Jill all looked at each other before walking over to their couch and sitting down and each sighing.

"So…Haku, how was Kyuubi, I can hear her cussing in my head."

"Don't worry; she's just mad because I won a bet against her. Hey mom, how's your job faring?"

"Don't worry, I'm doing quite well actually. You two haven't been slacking off in the training I've been giving you have you? Naruto, just because you sit around all day knitting doesn't give you and excuse to not train your body!"

"Moooom, I have weights on when I'm knitting so it makes it harder for me!" Naruto said as he lifted his hands and feet up.

"Making weapons are so much harder then it seems, just making them durable enough to last through several battles is tough enough. I need to find some better ingredients too, the only thing which seems usable for a long time is the scythe I made today."

"Well kids, it's about time to go to sleep, let's get some rest." Jill said.

With that said, all of them went to their separate rooms to sleep, even though Haku and Naruto wanted to sleep together, Jill forbade them saying that they would be able to do it all they liked after they were old enough to go out on their own.

Within Naruto's Mind

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"Yea Brat?"

"Now that I think about it, does anything happen when you separate yourself from my seal in order to aid Haku?"

"**Now that I think about it…I don't believe too much happens to your charka system since most of it stays within your body so it can maintain stabilized. It's slowly integrating some of my charka to help you as well…"**

"Wow…looks like that gem did a pretty good job in summoning you out, doesn't harm me or you in the process of with the work you're supposedly supposed to do."

"**Meh, I want to destroy towns and villages."**

"Haha, looks like you won't be doing that anytime soon. You know what; I think this is one of the few times we've actually talked without you cursing too much."

"**yea…just not in the mood, you know? A little sleepy…**" Kyuubi said before her ears instantly perked up. "**SHIT!! WAKE UP BRAT!!" **

While Naruto was still in a state of confusion, Kyuubi stretched out a charka claw and slammed it into his soul making him wake up instantly.

"Die…" the Uberly mysterious man who didn't look like an assassin at all said.

Naruto's eyes flashed open in time to roll out of bed to dodge a fatal blow. He then stretched his arm out as a black cloak wrapped around his body. His eyes narrowed instantly at the sight of the enemy.

"Who are you…" Naruto said staring down his opponent.

"You need not know…" The opponent said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and grabbed him. He then lunged out of the open window he picked off to get inside.

Naruto knowing that he was going to die, channeled charka into his cloak as spikes shot out from every direction.

"Shit…" The man took off avoiding the spikes and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto slowly widened the cloak before landing softly after.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you or the shadows will eat you up…" Naruto said looking at the man trying to use intimidation.

"You're still not strong enough to take me on, even with that clothing of yours. Shadows are my domain; the shadows have eaten me up already to a point where you will die. You have impressed me though; this is the first time someone lasted past the first blow of my assassination. I'm Pharce, and I'll be taking the mystical one within you."

With that he disappeared again. Naruto looked calm before melting into the ground beneath him.

"Hmmm…This cloak is only experimental…but it should suffice I hope. Now where could he be…" Naruto said before hearing a sound right behind him.

"Got you…"

Pharce then slammed his palm into Naruto's heart before doing a backflip and fading away again. Pharce's eyes widened to see that he had only attacked the cloth. Soon enough., Naruto had also faded from the battlefield irking Pharce since he had no clue what he was up against. He had never seen such an odd fighting style before.

Naruto on the other hand was panting a little, his quick doton had gave him the appearance he had not gotten hurt at all, but his shoulder was dislocated from the single blow.

'Damn…he has such speed to just disappear and reappear like it was nothing to attack me. How does he know where I am…damn…wait no…that's it, it just might work and end this. I know I can't get away and get Haku or the rest of the people or villagers. Pharuse took me pretty far away' Naruto thought before walking up to an open plane in midst of all the darkness.

'Hmmm…so he's figured it out, my bloodline…I can hide within a shadow of a shadow giving me the appearance of disappearance.' He said looking at Naruto standing in the center. 'What is he doing?'

Naruto had closed his hands as his cloak started to flutter, it wasn't a good chance that it would his, but it was all he got. If his opponent was in the air, then he would be screwed.

'NOW' Naruto thought as he unleashed all his charka as he started to spin.

Pharces's eyes widened as he was suddenly cut by a mysterious force. He had no clue what had happened. Then just as quickly had he been taken down to a point where he no longer had any movement, but just a thought process and his mouth. He then started to cough out blood as he was dying. His whole body was a mess and cuts were everywhere.

"…**Shadow dance**…" Naruto said as the hood of the cloak covering his head came off when he stopped

Naruto looked at where had heard the cough and rushed there and kneeled down besides the man.

"Why…why did you attack me?" Naruto said as tears poured out of his eyes as he struggled to stop the flow. "Blood…blood…everywhere…"

He chucked a little at the sigh Naruto had kneeled next to him crying. "Damn...your too innocent, don't you know your not supposed to pity the enemy? Oh well, I'm going to die…don't bother even trying, I don't want to be in anyone's debt, especially the person I just tried to kill. This is your first kill isn't it; I wonder how you were able to perform so well in a life and death situation… Must have been the mystical ones doing. Just remember this…I won't be the only one after you, and those around you will also be in danger. I'm not meant for long term battles…just short assassinations. Before I die, I have to know, what was that technique that you used to defeat me?"

"My cloak has hidden pocket within it containing long stands of cloth. Their pitch black just like the rest of my clothing, it imitates my shadow as I use charka to send it upon my opponents. There is a thin sharp layer which going upon the sides as well which allows me to cut objects. One last thing, how were your supposed to take this mystical thing within me if I died?"

"Thanks for telling me…I have to say though for a kid like you…the boss told us you were pretty strong…but damn that thing was ingeniou—" He suddenly choked on his words as his head fell to the ground, the night then grew silent as he had died. Naruto knew what he was supposed to do, but it was just so sad. All that were left were unanswered questions and information of those who are now after him for a so called mystical one.

Soon after, the cloak that Naruto was using had a gaping tear in the middle and at the shoulder area where he was hit.

'hmmm…looks like it was too good to be true…it really was…just an experimental copy…' Naruto said as he crouched down to Pharces body. His dislocated arm shakily moved up with the aid of his other hand before slowly making seals.

He then did a simple katon jutsu to incinerate the body and destroy all evidence. For the rest of the night, he had built a grave where they had fought and prayed…

Back in another area…

"Looks like he failed…"

"Yes…He was disposable though, he knew the consequences."

"But his bloodline…"

"Only works at night, other then that, he's pretty useless…"

"True…"

"We are all potential at this moment, but in due time, we will finally be able to attain what we have been working for."

Author notes: When life gives you a fox…apparently the fox cusses as much as it wants. Haha, anyway, Kyuubi is fun to play with since she swears all the time.

Naruto's first kill, always hurts the first time. He took it a little better then others do I believe such as how he had fought without as much hesitations. If your wondering, yes, that was one of his clothing type weapons.

Why didn't Haku and Jill instantly wake up when Naruto was being attacked! Man…if people always woke up during those things, what's the point of even saying the word assassination, they'd be out of a job…since they're supposed to 'kill' in secret.

I know the fighting scene was short in this, don't worry, this was just to show where this was going.

Any questions or anything you wish to ask or flame me about, please go ahead and review what you are wondering, and i'll answer on the next update.

Sorry for long time before update as well, for some reason, it never allowed me to load my documents, so i couldn't update for a while.


	10. Their day off!

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…or in this case, also the added bonus of the character from summon nights.

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Alright!! First things first, lets answer some of those questions!!

**Zrike** : Will he still be able to use Kyuubi's charka, well, he still has it, but it doesn't mean he'll really use it all the time…or at all…maybe

**Dragonman180 **: Hmmm…Naruto's weapons have not been completely decided, but there is one thing that I know of that will be his weapon ) Oh…and I haven't played swordcraft story 2 yet…I want to though!

**Suicidal-kun** : Well…no really answer to questions here…just that I liked your screen name haha.

**Gof22** : Christmas Chapter eh…? Well, its not Christmas yet, so I getta prolong and procrastinate until then. In my case, I do no wish to believe the early bird gets the worm... too much work too haha. And, this also forces me to at least update at Christmas, so I guess that's a good thing too haha.

Chapter 10

Breakfast morning came on shortly after Naruto had fallen asleep leaving him a little sleep deprived for the day. He decided that he would catch some sleep when he was knitting later and have Kyuubi do it for him when she wasn't working. Naruto chuckled a little as he got out of bed and walked down with a limp arm.

Haku was at the kitchen helping out Jill cook a normal breakfast consisting of sausages, sunny-side ups and some scrambled eggs. With footsteps heard coming down the stairs, they unconsciously diverted their attention to Naruto before gasping having seen his arm. Jill rushed to the first aid kit which they bought knowing someone was going to get hurt sometime, as Haku went up and hugged Naruto and helped him down to a seat even if he refused.

"Don't worry, this isn't too bad!" Naruto laughed a little to himself.

"First of all, what happened Naruto?" Jill asked as she looked at the arm sagging a little.

"Apparently it got dislocated, it'll heal over time."

"No Naruto, she meant what did you do that made it happen." Haku said looking Naruto in the eyes.

"I fell off my bed and landed hard upon the bottom." Naruto shifted his eyes to the left saying this.

"Tell me the truth Naruto…please?" Haku's eyes then started to sparkle a little as the words came out of her mouth. Naruto tried to look away, but found himself enchanted by the powerful…sparkles…

"Alright!!! I give up, I'll tell you what happened. During night, an assassin came and tried to kill me. I survived…" Naruto said vaguely looking around as to not say any more. Jill then walked up to him and blantantly pushed his shoulder back into place. Naruto sweatdropped before he nodded a thank you to his mom.

"You killed him didn't you Naruto…" Yat-chan said coming into the room from who knows where.

"…yea…he shouldn't have died such a death, it just didn't seem right after it happened." Naruto started crying a little as Haku's walked over to him and lent him her shoulder.

"Men shouldn't cry Naruto." Haku said to try and lighten the mood, but didn't really do to well.

"…but…"

"It's his first kill Haku, sometime you'll go through it too. Things like this can only be overcome by yourself…"

"…" Naruto gazed upon his hands seeing flowing blood on it. He closed his eyes and reopened to see if it was a misperception, but it was still there. His eyes shook from the very sight of it. "Blood…why is it there, what have I done, why do I see it now and now when I returned?"

Naruto then wrapped his arms around his head pulling it down as he shook from illusionary blood around him. Closing his eyes shut, a warmth came around his body as he slowly opened his eyes. Right in front of him was Haku, hugging him as hard as she could.

"Naruto…it's ok, I'll always be there for you. You AREN'T a murderer. You AREN'T a killer. You AREN'T mindless like that, I should know…"

"But…but…"

-SLAP-

Naruto's head quickly was shoved the right as a hand mark was visibly clear on his cheek.

"I should know…and so should you…remember…it's because…I LOVE YOU!!!" Haku yelled out loud at his face before turning red and turning her head in another direction.

"…sorry…" The blood around him mysteriously started to fade away from that moment on. Naruto then got up and wiped off the tears off his face and gave a smile. "Hey Haku, you know what?"

Haku slowly turned back as her forehead touched Naruto's forehead as he looked at her eyes.

"I love you too…"

Naruto then started to move his face toward her locking their eyes together.

'oh my god…is he going to kiss me? In front of mom and Yat-chan too!!'

She slowly closed her eyes as Naruto came closer and closer. She then felt the warm area around her cheek as she opened her eyes both is disappointment and in happiness. They then closely hugged each other before clapping sounds were heard within the background.

"Naruto's gotten past his first troubles with the help of his loving fiancé!! This calls for a celebration!" Jill said as she smiled.

"Moooooom!!" Naruto and Haku said at the same time.

"Yea, and I've got just the idea! How about you two get the day off for today and go on a date or something. Don't worry about Cleru, I'll tell him about, this just means Sugar gets another try to have a kid with him. Cleru is just so passive haha." Yat-chan laughed at the very thought of what a kid of theirs would look or even act like.

"But…I'm kinda tired and sore from last time still…" Naruto started before Yat-chan looked strait at him in the face.

"Be a MAN!! DO THE RIGHT THING!" Yat-chan said grinning before grabbing Jill and leaving the house.

"You know…Naruto…If you want to, you could take a nap if you wanted." Haku said even though she really wanted to spend her free time with him.

"I think I'll do that." Naruto said as he started heading up the stairs to his room.

Haku then looked down at the ground feeling sad that Naruto just up and left to go take a nap. She understood that he was still sleepy, but the feeling she had of just wanting to spend the time with him was strong.

Suddenly she felt someone breathing on her ears…"Just kidding…"

Haku jumped out of fright of Naruto suddenly appearing right behind her. Having no clue how he did it, and not caring in the first place; she grabbed his arm and walked out the door.

"So…Haku, where do you wish to go first? I'll allow you to choose since it is upon my virtues that I am to follow. Ladies first, if you may." Naruto said as he walked around with Haku next to him.

"My, when did Naruto get so chivalrous? Even so, I know exactly where I want to go…and after that you get to choose next." Haku then proceeded to drag Naruto to the destination which she was headed in.

After a couple minutes of walking, Naruto looked at the building and gave a large smirk. Haku looked back at him knowing what he was thinking as they walked inside with a smile of her own.

"You know…I'm pretty good with my fingers you know…" Naruto said bragging a little.

"But not as good as I am with my hands." Haku countered with her own little brag.

"Maybe, but you don't know just how well I can maneuver my fingers yet. I can hit 20 different places in a matter of seconds."

"Oh yea, my hands can easily mold across the whole area before you can even say anything."

"Hmph…we'll just have to see whose better when we go inside."

"Of course it'll be me though Na-ru-to-kun!"

"Hello, hello, hello my fellow customers, I'm sure you're excited to enact upon the very substances you are going to play with. Let alone doing it with each other or going solo, both ways are fun, may you enter and enjoy yourselves!" The man in charge said as he opened the door for both of them to enter.

"Now…Lets see just who is better then whom!" Naruto said as he started to move his fingers around.

"HEY!! Watch what you're doing, you got some on my chest! You better make me a new shirt when were done!" Haku said as she carefully started to make her move as well.

"Sorry about your shirt, I'll be sure to clean it later, don't worry." Naruto said as he blazed on.

After about 30 minutes passed, Naruto and Haku were sweating profoundly, but they had finally finished.

"Hmmm…Not bad Haku…but I still think mine is better." Naruto said.

"Blah, just because you won this doesn't mean anything!" Haku said as she proudly displayed her clay pottery.

"It's all in the design, alllll in the design." Naruto said proudly as he displayed his own which was imbued with an intricate sea creature. "I believe this creature was called leviathan, awesome huh?"

"Designs don't always mean it's the best…What's important is that it shines as if someone great meant it." Haku said as hers shined brightly as if it were heated up and compressed to a point where it made glass and shined.

"Hmmm…I guess your right, you want to call it a draw then?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, lets drop this at home then I'll let you chose where were going to eat." Haku said as she took off the apron which they were required to wear if working with pottery.

"Sounds good to me, I know the perfect place to eat." Naruto said as they walked out of the shop.

"Let me guess…ramen?"

"Nope, you know, ramen isn't my favorite food! It's all about pastries!!! Life would not be life without pastries." Naruto said as his eyes brightened

"Haha, well for you it may be pastries, but I still don't think it can beat bread, bread is like…the ultimate substance ever!" Haku said as they soon put their pottery on the counter of the house and left again to eat.

"Well…I think you'll like where were going then! It's not like those other restaurant stores, I think its way better! I guess the breads pretty good too…though I haven't really tried it before." Naruto said as they walked to the designated area.

Haku's mouth widened as drool started to come out of her mouth. She didn't care anymore if it wasn't ladylike at all to drool so openly, but she couldn't help it. It was…just heavenly within her find. There was EVERTHING!! French bread, Chinese donuts, White Bread, Wheat Bread, Whole Wheat Bread, Haniwa shaped bread, Soufflés, and…incredibly there was a new type of bread, JAPAN BREAD!!!

"Umm…Haku, if you don't mind, lets walk in now…" Naruto said chuckling a little at the reaction she was giving.

"mmm…What should I get…what should I get…By the way Naruto, what is this store called, I didn't get to see it that well." Haku said

"It's called…PANTA—" Naruto said before getting hit in the head by another person.

"Naruto!! Hey, how has life been to you?" A shark like person said.

"Not bad, how about you Kisame? By the way, what are you doing here anyway, don't you have like a dangerous mission or something?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, me and Mr-I'm-so-sexy-yet-I-don't-have-a-girlfriend here were hungry so we passed by." Kisame said.

"…" Itachi said something but wasn't heard by anyone.

"What'd he say" Haku asked.

"He said that he's really strait and that he doesn't find joy in killing families and telling their little brothers to hate him and despise him and grow up to try and kill him later." Kisame said.

"Woah, you interpreted that much by a "…"?" Haku said in awe.

"I don't think we've actually met your little girlfriend yet Naruto, how bout some introductions?" Kisame said grinning. "I'm Kisame, and this person over here eating the panda snacks is Itachi."

" I'm Haku, nice to meet you two…I know I've heard those names before…wait… Kisame…Big Sword…Legendary Swordsman… Itachi…killed his clan and left his brother to hate him using the legendary Sharingan…NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST ASSOCIATED YOURSELF WITH??" Haku said shaking Naruto around and around.

"Don't worry; we don't fight without reason or orders from our leader, unless you eat fish sticks in front of me. And believe me; you won't want to eat shark fin soup either when I'm here." Kisame said. "Though you Naruto, we have a certain warning for you though."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I know you've heard it before, but our leaders after the tailed demons and doesn't believe our words upon how were no longer able to obtain it. Maybe he's in denial…something like having an affair with the Kyuubi haha." Kisame said.

"…" Itachi said as he started to munch on more of his panda crackers.

Kisame had a huge sweatdrop come down from his head as he once again interpreted what Itachi had said.

"What did he say?" Haku asked.

"It revolved around what you asked a little earlier about him killing his whole family. He said that they were stupid and were going to die soon anyway. The younger ones within his family were all proven to be narcissist and so they weren't even slightly interested in the opposite sex. He only left his little brother because he thought he might be able to overcome his attraction to his…own gender because he was so young."

"Wow…what a messed up family…" Haku said as she munched on some melon bread she bought as they were talking.

"You're telling me." Kisame said.

Suddenly a huge explosion occurred as only one building erupt on fire only to be put out a couple seconds later.

"Man…what idiots…Not even the Akatsuki would try to take down this town. Whatever it is, it's as good as dead." Kisame said as he continued to eat.

"Hey Haku, wanna go see what happened outside?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not…" Haku said as they both walked out. "Later you two."

"bye, oh, and Naruto, I would hope that you wouldn't stay in this area for too long, or you may get this area into a bit of trouble regardless of how powerful this place is." Kisame said. "It just might be us coming after you as well…but until then, were still friends."

"…" Itachi said as he finished a box and headed on to the next one.

"He said that if you run into an area called Konoha, don't mention you know us. Oh yea, that goes about with almost every area except here…haha, were kind of notorious for a lot of things." Kisame said.

"Got it!" Naruto and Haku said as they walked out and saw what was happening. It was quite a large scale battle upon what was happening. The opponent was about the size of a building as everyone within the city was slowly using their own abilities to take it down.

It then lifted its arm before plunging it strait to where Naruto and Haku were…

Author Notes : Yea…Oh well, I felt like putting in some Akatsuki fun into it. Oh my, now we get to go into obsessions that characters have, and going on from there…

Well…don't we all wonder what that huge thing is. I didn't say anything of what it looked like, what it does, how everyone's fighting it, but the fact that it was pretty big. Isn't that fun...

Anyway, sorry if my updating is a little slow…but it has improved!!! Haha, though all I can say, is expect my next update to be by Christmas I believe.


	11. Christmas special and a special reunion

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…or in this case, also the added bonus of the character from summon nights.

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Psalmofsummer: unfortunately, if I answer you, it may ruin some little things But they will not become ninjas of konoha, and yes, there is someone who fills in that third spot…who? Unknown haha

Suicidal-kun: I'm sorry to say…but the Uchiha are not gay…THEY ARE NARCCASIST!!! Lol…for those who don't know what this means, which most of you probably do, this means like they care WAY too much about themselves…enough said.

Dragonman180: ahahaha…even though I most likely won't do this, just for you, go to the end of this chapter, and there will be an excerpt JUST for you about what it would be like if Kyuubi and Itachi fell in love. I must say, that was one thing…I just had to write about it when you mentioned it.

Chapter 11

Naruto and Haku flinched and unconsciously raised their arms in protection as they were unused to going against such large opponents let alone seeing them in reality. A couple seconds passed after the punch…a breeze passed by and they felt nothing. Slowly opening their eyes, they saw the large hand in front of them, before suddenly large cut marks appeared right in front of them. The hand then fell in many large chopped up pieces.

Naruto took one step forward before a knife suddenly landed right in front of his foot. He took a step back and looked around before picking it up.

"Haku…this is…tell me…no…is it?"

"Naruto…it is EXACTLY what you think it is…"

"What the…hell…WHO IN THEIR FRIGGIN MINDS USES A BUTTERKNIFE AS A WEAPON?!?" Naruto yelled out as suddenly everyone stopped in their place and looked at him, including the large giant whose hand just got cut off.

Silence breezed by as Naruto sweated at all the attention he was receiving at the moment. Haku slowly stepped away from him quietly saying she didn't know him.

A large light suddenly appeared out of nowhere as the setting became dark right in front of Naruto. A mysterious person jumped strait out from behind the building before landing in…pose. Lets just say…she was doing a…very…large…renovations of a…quite horrible pose.

"I am Justice, I do Justice, I foresee Justice, I like Justice, Justice is my name, Justice is my game, Justice is caused by me, Justice is my effect, Justice bears fruit, I give Justice, for…I AM MARIA!" Maria yelled out as she did a flip from her position to a upright position crossing her arms and carrying two butter knifes.

"Naruto…I believe…that answers your question." Haku said slowly.

"Oh…my…god…" Naruto said as his face turned green…his day couldn't get any worse. There couldn't be ANYONE who could rival the tackiness of this woman…

--Somewhere in Konoha—

Maito gai and Rock Lee sneezes as they were doing push ups.

"NOOOOOOO, GAI-SENSEI, I HAVE FAILED TO DO 2000 PUSH-UPS. FOR THAT I WILL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, IF I CANNOT DO THAT…THEN I WILL…I WILL…SHAVE OFF MY EYEBROWS!!!" Lee said as his eyes burned with a righteous fury.

"LEE!!! YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAME BURNS BRIGHT!!! I WILL AID IN WATCHING YOU FINISH YOUR TRAINING!!! I GIVE YOU MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW, SO AS I POINT TO WHERE YOU TRAIN I SAY…SHINING FINGER!!!" Gai said as his finger started shining brightly as he righteously pointed to the training grounds.

Down at the side Tenten and Neji's eyes were turning red from the sight of just watching the master and pupil train.

"You know Neji…I don't think it would be a bad idea for Lee to shave his eyebrows a little…" Tenten as she looked away.

"Fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…fate…This…is all according to fate…I was put in this team by fate and I am supposed to grow strong here by fate…this team is fate…I must…endure…" Neji said as tears ran down his eyes trying to convince himself it was all for the greater good. Tenten then gave him a hug softly whispering to him everything was going to alright…nobody in spandex was going to appear in his bedroom at night.

In another area of Konoha a crash was heard…

"I Anko is here to take you to your next exam, so you little brats better not be thinking your out of the loop yet!" Anko yelled loudly before breathing in and out before turning around. "Hey Ibiki, you think that was a good enough entrance? Or should I put an explosion to follow it?"

"Hmmm…Not bad, though I think you should really add the background saying your name and all that. You probably can make it easier on yourself using the kunai to attach it and breaking the window for yourself. Probably scare the little genin getting yourself bloody." Ibiki said laughing.

"Heh…the chuunin exams are gonna be great." Anko then sneezed loudly.

"Hahaha, someone must be talking about you behind your back." Ibiki said before he sneezed as well.

"Same goes for you, same goes for you." Anko said.

--Back to Naruto—

"Greetings to you two kids, as I have stated before, I am Maria, I have come because I heard your helpless cries of being unable to protect yourself. If you ever find yourself in need of help, I will come to your help because I heard you crying for—"

"Please…for the love of god…SHUT UP SOMETIME!!!" Jill said as she hit Maria quite hard on the head…seemingly as she well strait to the ground and made a small dent.

"My…that was interesting…I guess we should start going back to headquarters Itachi" Kisame said as he started walked away.

"…"

"And no, you cannot have any more panda snacks, too much is not good for you, and I care about your health!" Kisame said.

"Sigh…well, there goes our whole surprise, god, sometimes, I wonder why we keep her in the village…" Yat-chan said as she walked out of the huge golem.

"Well…she IS one of the strongest people in this village sadly…and her butter knives can cut through just about anything…" A man in a ramen chef hat said.

"Man…we went through all that trouble all to have it ruined by her…" a woman wearing only a bra and panties said. All the men, of course, were staring at her, but that was her advertisement since she was publicizing Kaoru's Secret.

"Wait…the WHOLE village was in on this thing? Whatever it is?" Naruto asked.

"Well…as you can see, almost the whole village…but we left out about half as it wouldn't be fun if we couldn't surprise anyone. Words go quite fast throughout the whole area, were pretty much family to each other if you think about it in a certain way. Though SOMEBODY had to spoil our surprise…oh well…" Yat-chan said as she pressed a button on a remote control she had in her hand.

A beep was heard before the giant started to split apart. Soon after, a huge rocket was shown in the inside before it fired off. As it went off, chips started falling off, but then it also fired out in another direction before it exploded making large blankets of color. Right when the main missile made it to about 100 ft in the air, it split into four separate ones and spread across the four corners of the county. A huge field then ranged across the sky like a barrier surrounded it.

"Heh...This is my proudest work ever, took me 20 years before I could finish it, but I don't ever regret making it." A woman said wearing a huge trench coat and visor glasses.

Suddenly a face appeared upon the now visible screen in the sky. Everyone was quiet as they started to watch what was happening.

"Hey people, did you like the stuff we just did? Well…first things first, everyone get a drink, I'm gonna perform a toast!" The picture then started to focus as it showed the face of Yat-chan. "Anyway, I wanted to first say MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU PEOPLE!!! And, I wanted to take time to allow people to say what they want. Don't worry; I don't think too long…JILL! GET OVER HERE!!"

People who were watching, especially Naruto and Haku were sweatdropping as they continued to watch the video. Jill, however, was shining red from embarrassment and closing her eyes and covering it with her hands.

"Ummm…Alright…I g-guess that I start with what I-I want to say…" Jill stuttered a little before breathing in and out to concentrate. "Alright, I'm ready…Haku, Naruto, you two sooner or later are going to come to age at 13. I think you know what this means right? This is the last Christmas you're going to have here…and…were…"

Soft sobs were then heard as the camera came off from Jill before Yat-chan came back to the picture.

"Hey Naruto, yea I'm talking about you! You better do well and spread my name everywhere, or at least your skills which I passed on to you when you leave!! I'm not going to forgive you if you just openly die in the middle of nowhere!!! And, don't worry, when you get back to your shop, there'll be something for you." Yat-chan said before going off the screen. If you looked closely at her eyes when she was speaking, tears were forming in her eyes. After she left, Cleru and Sugar walked onto the screen.

"Hey Haku, you know, you were a good kid. You'll become a fine craftknight when you venture off, don't become too lazy and stop forging weapons. As long as we still live, there will always be such thing as a stronger weapon then the previous. Until the day where a perfect weapon is attained, keep strong and attain better materials to play around with." Cleru said before letting Sugar talk and mindlessly embarrass Haku.

"Hey Haku, remember, your never to old to have kids. Come visit us again, we wanna see the kids that you have with Naruto!! Don't worry, by the time you come back, me and Cleru will have kids to play with too! Just to make sure you remember, don't have sex until you're at least 16 you two!! When you're that age, you can have as much fun as you like!" Sugar said with a strait face on the screen…despite 3 EXTREMELY red faces which was the result from what she said.

A couple hours passed where the people said either their Merry Christmases to everyone or said goodbye to those who were leaving just like Naruto and Haku. Then once that was done…Presents started falling down from the screen each to every individual and from the people who wished for them to get it.

Naruto and Haku both met up with their senseis and Jill as they talked to each other.

"Merry Christmas you two, just like how I said it up at the screen. Hey Naruto, as you already know, your little presents at your workplace. Start opening up you two." Yat-chan said as she started to open her own presents.

"Hey Haku…here's your present from us, use it wisely as it can only be used once." Cleru said as he handed a package to Haku. "Yes, so use this ONLY when you believe you're ready, don't waste it."

Haku then opened up her package to see what she was going to get. Her eyes widened when she saw what was within the package…it was…red and quite shiny.

"Is…this what I think it is…This is a lost material that made the legendary swords! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Haku said as tears went down her eyes slowly.

"Hey you two we have my little Christmas dinner to go to, shall we go? You're all invited to come as well." Jill said happily as she headed towards their house.

"I'll be right there after I go pick up my present at the workshop." Naruto said as the rest of them nodded for him to go.

At the workshop he arrived to see a large present staring at him at the face. He slowly made way to it before he started to unwrap it, savoring the moment as he unwrapped it.

Inside it…was the finished product of the cloth which we so painstakingly tried to finish throughout a VERY long time. Inside it though, was a card which was meant for him to read.

_Hello Naruto, I understand that you really wanted to finish this cloth all by yourself, but there was 1 specific part which I had not told you about. It was the one part which I could not teach you how to do yet, but something which you are to learn on your own. Don't worry, this cloth is still not finished, but to a point where you may use it for battle, I think you may want at least some instructions on how to use it as well, its in the next page though. Also, following that page will be the final steps to finish it, but only do this when you really need to. I pray that you find time to read the rest in the near future. _

_Yat-chan_

"Yat-chan…thanks…" A small tear dropped from his face before he wiped it and started running on home.

Everyone was there eating dinner and having a good time. When he opened the door they all looked at him.

"Well, it's about time you got here you little punk!" Yat-chan said cheerfully.

"hmmm…is it me, or do you hear noise outside?" Jill said.

Then some people had walked into the room with odd spandex suits. They seemed to be carrying a person wrapped in bandages squirming around. They threw it to the floor and said something like how it was a package from an unknown person.

"WE ARE THE PACKAGE DELIVERY MAITO BROTHERS!!! DO NOT WORRY, WE ARE NOT TOTALLY OF KONOHA, BUT OUR MIGHTY BROTHER MAITO GAI IS!!! WE ARE NOT SO PASSIONATE ABOUT YOUTH, BUT WE ENJOY IT. PLEASE ENJOY YOU PACKAGE SENT BY AN UNKNOWN PASSERBYE WHO TOLD US NOT TO TELL YOU WHO HE IS BEING THE OWNER OF THAT HOTEL PLACE." The brothers said before they closed their mouth quickly and ran out.

"They sent…us this?" Jill said unsure, "I mean, I haven't seen them in a pretty long while, the only thing we did talk about was our past life anyway…"

Right when that happened, a gasp was made and a face appeared from the bandage loosening. It was so familiar to them…it was…

"Jack…? Jack…is that you…?" Jill said looking at him crying.

"Jill? Where am I…I remember being abducted…and…JILL?!" Jack yelled out loud at the very end. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I…I…I still don't think I'm worthy of being with you…"

"Jack…as long as you able to put aside our differences…we'll always accept you." Jill said before hugging Jack. It was seemingly very immature, but she didn't care anymore.

"Jill…don't worry…I won't leave again…as long as I don't get abducted by people in spandex." Jack said laughing a little still shaken from the fact he just appeared right in front of his love ones. "Is that…Naruto and Haku? Wow…you two have grown so much over the years."

"…" Naruto up to his room and shut his door tightly.

"Ah…Naruto!" Haku gave one glance at Jack before chasing after Naruto.

"I guess time doesn't change everything…" Jack said before sitting down on the couch.

"I heard you were a pretty crappy father Jack, make up for it now and go comfort your son, adopted and all. If you're truly his father, then go to him." Yat-chan said.

"This same goes for your daughter, she was directly effected as well… you won't exactly be accepted quickly, but just keep trying, I believe that you're a good father, just misguided in the past." Cleru said.

"Your right…and thanks…" Jack said before running to follow after his children.

He figured which door was his child by the small talking in it and took a knock on the door.

"Naruto…Haku…I know I haven't seen you in a while, but please, can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Go away…" Naruto yelled from behind the door.

"Naruto…I know you may never forgive me for what happened in the past…but please, I want to at least try to repent for my actions." Jack said.

"Why…WHY DID YOU ATTACK MOM?" Naruto yelled out.

"Have you ever had something you feared so much you couldn't breathe? My whole entire family and relatives were killed by bloodlimits, I couldn't help but fear them. Sometimes, things like those are hard to let go of, and I lost control of myself then… If I could ever go back in time and prevent that from happening I would, but I can't now can I. I also know that life most likely won't return back to how it was before either, but we can at least try to become a happy family again." Jack said emotionally before slowly starting to walk away. The door slowly opened as Naruto and Haku walked out from the room.

"Do you promise that you won't do it again…" Naruto said.

"Promise, and I do keep my promises." Jack said.

"DADDY!!!" Naruto and Haku both said as they ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Looks like their doing just fine…see Jill, nothing to worry about." Yat-chan said.

"Goro butts into my private life a little too much sometimes, but I think this time I will have to thank him for it." Jill said as a silent tear dropped from her face. "...But how did he figure out where my husbad was in the first place...?"

--WHAT IF SECTION!!! What if Itachi were to fall in love with Kyuubi, just how would the relation go about? And a short intro to how they would fall in love—

In the time of the Uchiha Massacre…the TRUE reason (note that Kyuubi was NOT sealed by Yodaime for this moment haha)

"**GOD DAMN LITTLE FUCKERS, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME**!" Kyuubi said loudly as she pounded away Uchihas

"…" Itachi said.

"He's saying that you're an interesting person and if u want to go on a date with him." Kisame said, "And why am I here…god, he's not even part of the Akatsuki yet."

"**You fucking Uchiha trying to fucking flirt the shit with me with your fucking shitty talking eh? I hate little fuckers that talk shit like that, and for that fucking comment. Let's start dating**." Kyuubi said, "**Only if you kill these fucking narcissist bastards. They fucking said they looked prettier then I did, stupid little shits**."

"…" Itachi nodded.

"He agreed that his family is stupid, though he thinks you should leave the little gay one just incase so the clan can barely live on…and WHAT THE HELL?!? How can you two just calmly state that you want to be dating?" Kisame said.

"**I like your style, LETS KILL**!" Kyuubi said grinning so widely that it was scary ignoring Kisame.

Later on when their on their date…

"…" Itachi said.

"I love you he said." Kisame translated, "God…WHY MUST I DO THIS?!?"

"…"

"Curse you and your dastardly ways Itachi, just watch, someday I'll get a girlfriend too!"

"**The day when you get laid the day when the fucking worlds gets fucked up from all the shit that happening, right Itachi-kun?"** Kyuubi said.

"…"

"…he agreed with you…" Kisame said as he let out a great sigh.

As time lived on…their names grew famous throughout history, Kyuubi the most powerful demon in the world, Itachi, the killer of all narcissists, and Kisame, the only man in existence who is able to translate Itachi's words.

Author Notes: I'm sorry if some of the stuff I added in didn't make sense haha, well at least I hope it did. If you have any questions, just ask I guess. Just to remind you people, I'm ok with any type of review; just try to keep it from ranting haha, no matter how interesting it may be.

Yes, I did add in Jack in the very end as an added Christmas present, and yes this is a chapter in the story which will play off what happens next. There WILL be another time jump to where Naruto and Haku leave the village, sadly i do not plan for Jack and Jill to follow.

Why did I add someone named Maria? Lol…I have a friend named Maria, I let her choose what weapon she wanted, bunch of random questions to say how I create her character…but the personality is purely my own creation…same with poses haha...dang, i think this is my longest chapter yet...maybe

And yes, this is my Christmas Chapter, no matter how horrible it may be, so despite that Christmas was 30 minutes before I posted this up, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas.


	12. Greetings and Farewells

Summery : Naruto is abandoned as a newborn and was found by a family with a hated bloodline.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…or in this case, also the added bonus of the character from summon nights.

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Author Notes: Errrr… Sorry if I made you people wait a long time for my update…it's been, quite a long time haha. But yea, I'll start updating a little again. I'm not sure how long this fic will be though hehe, but now…TIME FOR REPLIES TO REVIEWERS!!!

Hacker Grey – That was a random omake to which I had made, I just put in a setting and place for it

Suicidal-kun – it was a omake…lol

Kakashi-Chanu – YAH! The butterknife!!! XD

Shikamaruthenerd – ok…He got picked up before starving, no naruto never had a bloodline. Yes, making clothing is awesome, and…I'll answer the dad question in another person's review.

Liedral – sorry if the Japanese English part offended you, but in this case, I did not believe it would be proper to say Japanese as I am not technically typing Japanese. And so, even though it is within a Japanese setting, they are technically learning English…but point taken, thank you.

Dragon man 180 – I'm not planning on them being together forever, but I'll probably have them reunite them again later.

About the Dad(Jack) coming back issue – Here are my thoughts upon the matter. Naruto is…not and emotional hater type of person like…lets see…Sasuke. Relatively like the anime, he forgives people pretty easily…but in this case, his father as…he's his father. Same idea with Haku in this case.

And so…therefore after the…lets just say a long time …intermission…comes the next chapter

Chapter 12

The family was whole again…the father had come back and accompanied his wife and kids. In many cases, this would be the best situation which was to come, but now the question is, what type of situation would it cause to the previous village to which Jack was living before…when the two strange…green men came and took him away?

The sun came up as it slowly shined across the windows of Haku's and Naruto's room bringing light upon their faces. Jack looked at the rooms as he smiled a little as each of them squirmed a little from the heat and brightness which shined on them.

"Aren't they just…adorable Jack? A lot of things have went on ever since you left…Are you sure you can even catch up on all to which had happened?" Jill asked him embracing him from behind. He flinched a little before he calmed down and put his hands upon hers as he sighed.

"I do hope so…I've been gone a long time, but I'm willing to try and get back into their lives…but first…I must say I'm sorry. I'm still a little wary of…your bloodline…" Jack looked to the side ashamed to say it.

Jill slowly let go of her embrace as she looked at Jack right next to her. She was so close to him…but despite how close he was to her...he still seemed farther away.

"Jack…don't worry about it…I understand…" Jill said a little crestfallen, "But don't show this to the kids that your still like this. We better hurry with catching you up; sadly this Christmas was supposedly their initiation to travel on their own. So…shall we first of all start on what happened when we got here?"

"Yes…Lets…" Jack said as they both walked back to the living room.

A little later

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he tried to get up…But some force was obviously tying him down. He moved his arm to get the object away…but it apparently latched itself onto his arm. He then opened his eyes to see Haku…holding onto his arm and wrapping her legs next to his.

"mmm…Naruto…stop moving so much…" Haku muttered as she held tighter. Naruto stated to blush profusely when he heard this…and the fact she was that close to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of her grip…that was how it usually was in the morning. The only way was to…

"Haku…there's a new bread at the store…" Naruto whispered into her ear getting an immediate reaction. She jumped off of the bed and changed so fast it was a blur. "WHERE IS THAT NEW BREAD?!?"

"Wow…I didn't think it would be that effective hahaha." Naruto laughed out loud as he got out of bed too. "Though, there just might be new bread you never know…"

"Hmph, I hate you!!! Don't tease me!" Haku puffed as she looked the other direction from Naruto. He started to panic a little as he walked over to Haku and patted her on the head. "Don't be like that, you hurt my feelings too!"

"I know." Haku said as she turned around and stuck her tongue at him. "Better get changed quickly and go downstairs!"

She then ran downstairs with Naruto following after he changed out of his night pajamas. She then came to a halt and Naruto as well looking at Haku strangely.

"Is there something wrong?"

"…" Tears slowly fell out of Haku's eyes as she looked at the table…there was both Mom and Dad, both sitting at the table, both talking to each other…both laughing…It was as if…they were a family again. "Yesterday…wasn't a dream…was it?"

Naruto realized what Haku was going at before he slowly gave a smile of his own looking at his Mom and Dad,

"Nope…it wasn't a dream at all…I just wish…that we didn't have to leave so soon. That we could stay with them longer…that we…could be a family." Naruto said a little too loudly as Jill and Jack looked at them standing at the steps.

"Are you two going to eat breakfast or what? I want to hear what you two have been doing since I've been gone." Jack said as he reached for his fork…but was prevented by Jill.

"Now, now Jack, remember, we all start when we are all at the table." Jill said as she smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yes Mom!" Both Naruto and Haku said running to their chairs and sitting down. They then started to eat.

"Ne, Dad! Guess what I'm doing lately!!! I'm a tailor! I make clothing and that such. You know, if you ever get a rip or need new clothing, just tell me and I can fix it for you!" Naruto said happily as he proud fully stood up and showed the clothing he was wearing. "All this is all made by me!"

"That's impressive Naruto, you're definitely my son!" Jack said before Naruto looked away a little. "Is there something wrong?"

"…I know I'm not your son, that you found me when I was a baby…" Naruto said. "I'm not really your son…"

"Of course you are, I will always be there for you Naruto. And by all means, DNA means nothing, that doesn't make a family…Love makes our family Naruto, and you're an irreplaceable part within ours." Jack said giving a gentle pat on Naruto's head making him try to get his hand off from embarrassment.

"Daad! You know I'm not a kid anymore, you can't do that anymore!" Naruto said.

"Of course, but you're my son and I can do whatever I like" Jack laughed out loud as he then started to scuffle Naruto's hair even more. "And what about my little angel over there, what have you been doing?"

"ummm…" Haku said blushing looking away in a little bit of embarrassment as well.

"What, is my daughter doing something NAUGHTY as her job?" Jack said teasingly.

"NO!" Haku abruptly said as she pouted at her dad's way of teasing her. "I…do blacksmithing."

"That's impressive! I don't know too many girls out there who can take on a profession such as that, you just might be the first one. I'm proud of you!" Jack said as he then moved his hand from Naruto's head and started to pat Haku's head.

"Now, now, Jack, we have breakfast to eat, I don't think we all can eat while their head is continually being patted." Jill said as she placed the food on the table.

"FRESHLY BAKED BREAD!" Haku raised her fist in the air in joy.

"I see…you're very passionate." Jack said with a little sweatdrop as he watched Haku dive right into some of the melon bread which was off to the side specially made by Jill.

"She's always like that dad, hehe, she goes crazy over the slightest views of bread no matter what type." Naruto laughed as he grabbed the melon bread from her mouth and moved it around watching her head move around facing towards the bread like it was life sustaining.

"Naruto, it isn't nice to taunt Haku ALL the time while were eating, try to reframe from doing it too much." Jill said smiling as she started to pick out some food to eat for herself.

"Well, I'm glad my family still maintains a healthy appetite!" Jack said.

"Of course!" Naruto said as he started to eat like crazy himself.

"Even though we may be all happy…you can't forget that tomorrow is the day of beckoning for the two of you." Jill said as she reminded them that they could not stay with each other forever.

"I know…But…It's just so unfair, I mean we just met dad again!" Naruto whined as he looked pleadingly at Jack.

"You know, you are my son. And Haku…my daughter…If I wouldn't be sad about the two of you leaving after such quick notice, I believe I would be as crazy as…well…let's not go there." Jack said looking back a little saddened by a memory he never wished to remember.

"Dad…promise me that you will never leave Mom or hurt her in any way ever again!" Haku said a little sternly. "I won't be here, so I can't monitor it! BUT PROMISE ME!"

"Haku…" Jill was just about to start before Jack put a finger at her mouth telling her to be quiet for a moment.

"Haku, I understand your worries…and I reassuringly will promise you that I will NEVER hurt your mom ever again even if it means my life will be in danger." Jack said warmly clearly showing that he was telling the truth.

"Are you telling the truth…" Haku said even though she believes with her heart that he was, she had to ask a second time.

"Haku…look at me in the eyes…and tell me how I could be lying." Jack said as he placed his forehead against her own and looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Does this look like the eye's of one who would lie at this time?"

"No…?" Haku said in an odd matter of questioning.

"Of course not Haku, I will never betray your bother ever again." Jack said giving her a hug of reassurance. "And Jill, I will promise you the same, I will never EVER leave your side again. I had done it once, and it still torments me so…I never want to have that feeling again."

"I do not either Jack…I love you." Jill said as she approached Jack and gave him a soft and quick kiss.

"I love you too." Jack said as he then looked at the two kids. "I think that a lot of time has passed by already…I think that the two of you should start getting to work should you not? It may be your last day, and your teachers may have some few last words to say besides during Christmas."

"Yes father!" Haku and Naruto said as they quickly finished their meals and ran outside the house to go to work.

Back at the house Jill was still with Jack as they sat together on the couch just enjoying each other's company.

"Well Jack…I do believe that we will have to find something not so manually straining for you to do as a job." Jill joked as she insulted his masculinity.

"Jiiiiilll…You know I have a strong upper body and lower body strength. I think I can take whatever you can dish out." Jack said stroking her hair. "How long has it been since I've been able to do this with you…"

"Too long…but those days are going to grow shorter as our days together pile up in time." Jill said. "I'm going to miss our children when they leave the village."

"I will too…but it isn't healthy to keep them forever in one place, they need to leave and explore the world for what it's worth." Jack said.

"I know…but it's just so…sad."

"Yes…their memories will always remain here with us though until they give us a visit."

"And maybe in that time…they'll come with a child of their own." Jill giggled as she looked at Jack's shocked face. "Oh…didn't you know? Haku oh so undyingly professed her love to Naruto one day and he reacted with just as much love."

"That…is incest is it…not?" Jack said a little worried.

"That is only if Naruto was born from my womb, correct?" Jill said. "And, he is not technically…and by doing this; he will truly become our child for life."

"That…is technically true." Jack said realizing where she was going. "Smart."

Now as they were talking, Naruto and Haku already split off as they left to meet up with their masters for their last and final visit before they left.

"YAT-CHAN!!! HI!" Naruto yelled aloud immediately alerting the customers and the attendants that were around at the time.

"Naruto, try to be a little more quiet next time, we are very delicate when it comes to these types of things." An attendant said as she continued to measure one of the customer's sizes.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…you know." Naruto said twisting his foot a little.

"I know, don't worry. She's in the back, but I'll miss you too you know." The attendant said as she gave Naruto a hug. "You take care of Haku-chan while you're off on your journey ok?"

"Of course!" Naruto grinned as he ran to the back where his own workshop usually was.

"Naruto, that is you right?" a voice was heard from the background as the sound of sewing could be heard.

"Yep, it's me Yat-chan, I'm here to finally get my last article of clothing which I created within this very room." Naruto said greeting Yat-chan with a hug as well.

"Of course, from here on out…you are to create your own inspirations for the world you are to see…but don't forget to also publicize me too ya hear!" Yat-chan said giving Naruto a noogie after their hug.

"I know! I know! Don't worry about it, there's no one better then Yat-chan anywhere else in the world and if they want the best, they have to come here in order to get it." Naruto said.

"Indeed, I'm proud of you. Now here, I bet you've been wanting this for a while." Yat-chan said as she threw a huge rolled up cloth at Naruto as he caught it before falling down.

"Finally! My piece of work has finally progressed to a point where it can be used in actual purposes." Naruto said rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek.

"Careful Naruto, you don't want to rip up your fabric now do you?" Yat-chan joked as Naruto instantly removed it and kept it at arms distance. "Ahahaha, are you kidding me? After so much work on a piece like that, it's impossible that it would be destroyed with just a couple of rubs and battles."

"True…but still! You scared me…I thought it would really rip after all my hard work." Naruto whined as Yat-chan hit him on the head.

"You little brat, after I patched up your errors, I'd better hope that it wouldn't break with one rub." Yat-chan said as she then started off at her workshop. "Now that you've gotten your stuff, I guess it's about time to leave, so go."

"But…I haven't even been able to…" Naruto said before Yat-chan slammed her work door shutting off their conversation. "Say goodbye…face to face properly…"

"Don't worry about that Naruto, she's probably just too sad to even say goodbye to you properly in the first place, don't let it get to you." The attendant said as she helped Naruto get off to the door to leave.

"But…it doesn't mean she had to slam it in my face!" Naruto said a little bit teary eyed.

"You know how Yat-chan is; she's not good with saying farewell to others." The attendant said before looking at Naruto in a way where he instantly knew not to go any further in the subject.

"I see…well at least tell her my condolences before I leave please." Naruto said to the Attendant before he started walking off with his now usable, but not complete, project.

"…Naruto…please remain safe, I can't bear to see my apprentices dying." Yat-chan said from within her room tears pouring out of her eyes. "I just couldn't let him see the always cheerful me shedding tears just from his leaving."

With Haku…

"CLERU! I'm here to receive my final lesson." Haku said as she ran into the blacksmith shop to see Cleru working on a weapon with Sugar. "Oh…did I come at a bad time…?"

Cleru then grabbed the sword up as Sugar then gave a blast of cold water instantly cooling the sword giving it a soft sparkle.

"Don't worry about it Haku, we were about done with creating the weapon in the first place so there wasn't any problem." Cleru said smiling. "So, are you ready for your last question?"

"Last…question?" Haku asked.

"Yes Haku, last question…as it goes from lessons and how to create weapons, I have taught you all of the necessities, but all I have now besides your own self-teaching is a single question." Cleru asked.

"I'm…ready…I hope." Haku said unsure of the last question, in a way, it got her heart pounding from nervousness.

"Tell me with conviction, I cannot have you answering with doubt, let me ask you once again. Are you ready for the question?" Cleru asked a little more sternly slightly scaring Haku seeing him so serious. After seeing him act so seriously, she decided that it was all or nothing, and she knew she had the knowledge.

"Yes, I am ready for the question." Haku said gathering up all of her courage together to accept the final question.

"What is needed in order to create the best weapon?" Cleru asked looking at Haku. He also signaled Sugar to leave to the room as she would always have a way in order to help Haku out…but he couldn't allow it this time.

"The…best…weapon…?" Haku said as she started to think hard about it. She had already thought up of an answer, but to think of something that fast would surely be wrong when the last question could not be that easy. "A Craftsknight is not his weapon, a Craftsknight is not his skill, a Craftsknight is not his partner. A weapon is created by skill and wielded with the soul. But the glow and creation is developed by the heart!!! So the weapon is created by the soul and the welded by the convictions of the heart!!!"

Time had passed by as Haku look sternly at Cleru…but after a couple minutes had passed, she started to look a little worried thinking that her answer might have been wrong. She then started to think a little harder trying to wonder just what was wrong with her answer before opening her mouth to speak. But before she was able to continue, Cleru then interrupted her for the first time during the question.

"HAKU!" Cleru said in a booming voice obviously scaring Haku. "It seems as though you still are lacking within creating a proper weapon. You may realize just how to create a great weapon, but you still do not have that exact trait that you have just said. Do you know what this trait is?"

"Skill…?" Haku said stuttering a little as she spit out an answer.

"No, it is not skill; that is something that is built up over time. That is something no one is ever able to build up to extreme heights, but there is something else that you are lacking." Cleru said pausing a little building up some suspense. "What you lack…is confidence, did you realize that you were stuttering and doubting yourself when you entered the shop. No, you did not; you had also doubted yourself when I had not answered you after time had passed. You did not have enough confidence to reassure yourself that your answer was correct. There are two things that you must remember when creating weapons; there are always new ideas which may work better then your own, and your weapons carry their own value and are always to be considered a true weapon no matter what skill you may have at the time. Do you know what creates your weapon then?"

"Your heart and soul!" Haku said with more confidence.

"No! It is your hammer, you hammer IS your heart and soul. Your body just resonates to the work of the hammer which you use, your soul is what powers the hammer to great lengths, you heart is what guides your hammer to form the correct weapon." Cleru said as he then patted Haku's shoulder softly. "That…is my final question, and with that too, my final lesson. I'm proud to have had you as my apprentice."

Small amounts of tears started to drop slowly down Haku's eyes as she then quickly wiped it off and did the most manly…or in this case womanly, thing to do at the moment. She charged strait into Cleru and gave him a large hug.

"Heh, I'm going to miss you too Haku, but remember, Sugar and I will always be part of the weapons you create." Cleru said as he signaled to Sugar that he was done testing Haku.

"Hello Haku, well, I guess we're not going to see you for a while now I guess." Sugar said a litte sad she couldn't have her fun teasing Haku every time she came over to their smithy.

"I'm going to miss you too Sugar…" Haku said before muttering softly. "Though I won't miss all of your teasing and comments."

"I'm going to miss you too Haku, and remember when you come back with Naruto. I expect to see you with five kids, a loving relationship, a wedding gown, honeymoon pictures, you two kissing when you visit us, and also a sexy and developed body!" Sugar giggled a little after she looked seriously when saying it definitely hitting Haku off her edge.

"SUGAR!!! Were not going to be like that!!!" Haku said aloud, "Well…not until were old enough to do those things…"

She then started blushing a deep red as she held her hands together in embarrassment.

"Oh, so it seems our little Haku is growing up, thinking all of these adult thoughts now is she?" Sugar said teasingly.

"Now, now Sugar. You shouldn't tease Haku too much, your partly the cause for the reasons she has thoughts like that." Cleru said before he saw Sugar's grin and flashing eye's fall upon him. "Then…again…you can say what you want."

"Don't worry Haku, by the time you get back, Cleru is going to have many kids with me!" Sugar said as she wrapped her arms around Cleru as he started sweating a little. "Right…honey?"

"Right…!!" Cleru said laughing a little weakly with sweat coming down his head looking the other way. "Yes…Kids…right…"

"See! Even Cleru agreed with it. So when we meet again, I expect us both to be married with kids!" Sugar said grinning.

"Me…with Naruto-kun…" Haku blushed as she thought about it before covering her face with her hands trying to rid of all of the dirty thoughts which were forming at an alarming rate.

"Alright Haku, I believe you should be heading home now for your final goodbye since you're leaving tomorrow." Cleru said finally wrapping things up. "As much as I would love for all of us to continue talking, I do believe that you would like to talk with your parents a little more and say your final goodbyes."

"Good thinking!" Haku said quickly as she ran home trying to calm down and rid of the thoughts in her head.

"Oh…they grow so fast." Sugar said swaying side to side with her hands on her cheeks acting cute.

"I think you're mostly the reason for this too." Cleru laughed a little scratching his head.

"Hey!!! I'm not the only reason why she is like that now, you're also part of it too!" Sugar pouted.

"I know, but I don't regret it once bit, she was a great apprentice." Cleru said as he smiled seeing Haku run off. "I can't wait until she comes back with a weapon created from the legendary material which I gave her."

"I can't wait until we all have kids." Sugar grinned as Cleru sweated and took a step back.

"Can't we…ummm…talk about this a little later?" Cleru said as he started to slowly walk back to his room before getting glomped by Sugar.

"Nope" Sugar giggled as she latched onto Cleru.

As Naruto and Haku finally approached home at nearly the same time, they looked at each other before taking a deep breath and entering the house. Once they entered, they were just about to yell out "I'M HOME" but then, their own words were slammed off by many others.

"WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU TWO WHEN YOU LEAVE!" A LOT of people said as they all packed together within Jill's house as it was littered with decorations saying things like "Farewell party".

"…"

"I'm going to miss being able to hang out with the two of you in peace he said." Kisame said as he was seen easily by the extreme blueness of his skin.

"…" Itachi looked at the two of them giving a slight nod

"He also added that we will try to remain neutral with the two of you and remain in friendly terms as your travel, but cannot help it if we have a mission to confront you." Kisame added to Itachi's words.

"Thanks you two…but how come you're still here within the village. I thought that your vacation was over and that you had to leave." Naruto said.

"Yea kid, but we heard that you were getting a good-bye party and we just would leave without attending it!" Kisame grinned a sharp smiled as he looked a the food on the table.

"…"

"Yea right! You think I just came for the food, of course I came to say good bye to them!" Kisame said to Itachi as he said it out loud mysteriously already being right next to the food stand.

"Don't worry Kisame, all of the food was made in abundance, take you fill." Jill smiled as she told him to dig in.

"ALRIGHT!!! FOOD HERE I COME!" Kisame seriously looked like jaws at that very time as he grabbed a plate and fork and dug into the food like a professional critic of a buffet.

"…"

"I'm not going to eat everything Itachi! I'll leave some panda snacks for you so don't worry." Kisame said easily pleasing Itachi seeing that he gave a small nod is understanding.

"Thanks…everyone…"Haku said as she was moved that everyone was right there wishing them goodbye.

"Hey Haku, don't worry, we're going to see them again eventually. I stake it on my life, I'm not going to let you get hurt EVER." Naruto grinned.

"Now THAT'S my boy over there!" Jill giggled as she said it out loud.

"A promise from our family is never taken lightly, I know you'll do a fine job Naruto." Jack grinned as Naruto blushed from all of the attention he got from his one line.

"JUUUUUUUSSSSTIIIIIIIIICCCCCEEEE SHALL PREVAIL!!!" A person we don't need to repeat said. "WHAT? WHY IS MY NAME EDITED OUT, MY JUSTICE IS SO STRONG MY NAME SHOULD BE WRITTEN IN ALL CAPITOL LETTERS. IT IS INJUSTICE NOT TO DO SO!"

"Hahahaha" Everyone laughed out loud creating one of best farewell party for both Haku and Naruto as they now knew they could leave the next day without any regrets.

Author Notes: May I just say…I did not actually expect to not update in such a long time. If I had actually looked at my computer…which I may have been too lazy to do…ehehe, I would have looked at my already almost done chapter which was going to be used for the next update haha.

Anyways…Since I know that there are those who want this to continue, I can try my best to continue this story as well as my newest story. I just didn't like the fact that I left this one a little open when I had already started to write another chapter within the story.

And…If this is NOT the longest chapter I've ever written, I don't know what the heck is ahaha, this whole thing is 5000 words altogether, it's like writing two updates in one!


End file.
